


Above Average

by GalaxyGirl16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Ben is a gentle giant, Cute, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Kindness, Licking, Masterbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Past Verbal Abuse, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGirl16/pseuds/GalaxyGirl16
Summary: Both Rey and Ben expected their final year of high school to be uneventful, but everything changed when the girl sitting in front of him in physics class smelled like heaven.-OR-Rey and Ben are very awkward hormonal beans + A/B/O*This work is completed and will be updated every Sunday (hopefully)*
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 87
Kudos: 228
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here's the thing, this is my first ever fanfiction (eeekkk), I hope you enjoy it!

Ben was happy to walk into the school building, although he was technically the new kid he knew many of his fellow students from grade school. This was his last year and he could see the finish line. 

Once he was walking in the halls however Ben also remembered the reason he hated school. The smell. The smell of other Alphas wasn’t a huge problem neither were the Betas; it was the Omegas, they all smelled awful or no smell at all, which was preferable. 

Each in their own unique way wrong, too sweet, too floral, too strong, Ben had only ever encountered a few Omegas who didn’t smell completely repulsive to him, but none that never smelled pleasant. This year, although his doctor was reluctant, Ben had decided to get on the highest dosage of suppressants the doctor would allow him to dull his ability to smell pheromones. To his surprise, it actually worked. The halls of the school were no longer repulsive, still unpleasant, but not repulsive. 

Making his way to the office to pick up his schedule he recognized Poe, a guy he was friends with in grade school before moving away. They had reconnected over the summer and hung out some, which Ben was thankful for now, maybe he would have someone to eat lunch with. He was standing with three other people, a Black guy about his height who was holding his hand, Finn, a small curvy east Asian girl with short hair, and a slim White girl with light brown hair. She was pretty from where he stood but once he got too close he would probably hate her scent. 

Finally, at the office, he got his schedule and made his way to his first-period English class. As Ben walked down the hallway he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. 

“Hey, there Solo!” Ben turned to see Poe. 

Ben often found himself jealous of Poe, mostly due to the fact that even in grade school Poe had an almost supernatural ability to make friends and talk to people. An ability that Ben was lacking, it wasn’t as if he was socially awkward. He just was warier around people, not sure if they only saw him as some big dumb alpha. 

“Hey Poe, how are you?” Ben asked. 

“Good dude, good, but I am kinda pissed that I am up at this ungodly hour”

“It's 8:50 in the morning”

“Ungodly” Poe grumbled as he sipped, what Ben assumed was coffee out of a to-go cup. 

“Whatever you say, how is your schedule?” 

“Good, English first, economics, first lunch period, study hall, and physics” 

“So we’ll see you at lunch then? I told my boyfriend I would eat with him, you can join if you want but I have been told we are ‘to PDA’ " Poe replies putting air quotes around “to PDA”.

Although Poe probably didn’t think so Ben had to agree with whoever had made that assessment. The few times Ben had hung around Poe, and his boyfriend over the summer was nice but they made him slightly uncomfortable and to be honest jealous of their relationship. Finn, Poe’s boyfriend, was one of the very few male Omegas at school he presented in the 8th grade and haven't separated since. 

Ben was pretty sure that they were scenting each other a week into dating. It wasn’t rare for Alpha and Omega couples to move rather quickly but they were supposed “soulmates”, meaning it went even quicker. Soulmates were extremely rare and mostly believed to be an urban legend but Poe and Finn really believed they were soulmates. His parents also claimed to be soulmates but they fought so often he sometimes doubted if they truly were. 

Ben didn’t believe in soulmates, the idea that there is someone out there who is 100% perfect for you didn’t make any sense. How were you supposed to find this person? And how did you know they were the one?

“Nah, I’m good I think I'll stay away from the PDA today, thanks for the offer though” 

Ben said as he waved goodbye to Poe. Watching as Poe walked up to a short brown haired girl he had seen him with earlier, laughing with her as they walked down the hallway. He didn’t know who the girl was, but they seemed to be good friends. 

She was pretty, but not in a common way, it was almost radiance, even from this far away Ben could tell that the girl was beautiful. Shaking some reality back into himself he made his way to English. Continuing down the hall toward his first-period class, Ben tried to forget the girl. 

* * *

By the last period on her first day, Rey was tired yet still excited for AP physics, Rey doesn’t know what gods she pissed off to have her favourite class in the last period of the day but she was sorry. 

Walking in to find that the perfect desk was still available, next to the window third row. Not in the first row getting too much attention and not in the back looking like a slacker, perfect. Rey made a dash for the desk settling herself in as she gave a polite smile to Maz her favourite teacher. The short woman was probably about 80 years old and was still sharp and the best teacher Rey had ever had.

Everyone called her by her first name Maz, Rey wasn’t even sure if she knew Mez’s last name. Rey pulled out her books and pencil, and she watched the other students file into the room. Since it was an AP class there were not that many students, only 12. She knew every student in the class from previous years, although she wouldn’t consider herself friends with any of them. It was nice however to be around some familiar faces. 

* * *

As Ben walked into class he saw Maz, her tiny figure at her desk holding an enormous coffee mug in one of her small hands. Maz was friends with his parents and was like an aunt to him. Maz had also been the teacher who got him on track this summer. She had spent an entire month with him in summer school catching up with the physics material. Because of some really stupid decisions, he made he had to do summer school to catch up. 

Maz gave him her signature smile, Ben smiled back. 

Ben was glad to see that his perfect spot was open, next to the window last row. Due to his height, he felt bad sitting in front of anyone although he thinks he sometimes comes off as a slacker always sitting in the last row. 

As he made his way to his seat, he noticed the girl in front of him, the girl from this morning that was with Poe. A Beta, no pheromones. Even if the girl was a Beta Ben was happy that he didn't hate her scent. She smelled good, no pheromones, stronger than most Betas but she must use a nice soap or body wash. The scent was light but it was warm like vanilla and cinnamon, along with some citrus or lavender. As he settled into his seat Ben contemplated introducing himself but just as he was about to, Maz started class. 

For some reason Ben was on edge all of the class, tapping his pen lightly on his notebook as Maz went over the syllabus for this semester. 

The girl in front of him was wearing her hair up and from what he could tell she was definitely a Beta, with no rosy patch of skin at the nape of her neck. 

_ She had a really nice neck _ Ben thought as he stared at her.

At the end of class as everyone was packing up her pen fell and rolled away from her landing close to Ben. Bending down and retrieving the pen.

* * *

_ Wow, he is big  _ thought Rey as the new boy straightened from retrieving her pen. Not just big he was broad and under his t-shirt, large muscles were very evident. 

“Oh, thanks… um, sorry your new I don't know your name, I’m Rey,” she said lifting her hand to retrieve the pen from his outstretched hand. 

_ I like his ears, they are big, I like them  _ Rey thought.

He cleared his throat releasing the other end of the pen, and in the richest voice, Rey had heard him speak.

“No problem, I’m Ben.

Rey smiled, he seemed super guarded and standoff-ish but under that, he seemed nice.

Ben’s lips quirked up and he walked out of the class.

*********

_ “Alpha… please,” She said as Ben licked her neck trailing a path from her jaw to her neck, staying here for a moment before moving to her collarbone and then lower. As he made his way to the patch of curls at the apex of her thighs that was currently his goal, she whimpered and moaned under his touch.  _

_ “My beautiful Omega, you are being so good for me” Ben praised, as he kissed and lightly bit the inside of her left knee.  _

* * *

_ The large figure moved down her body trailing his tongue and kissed as he went. _

_ She kept calling him alpha and found herself preening under his touch and his praise.  _

_ “Please, Alpha I can’t take it anymore I need you inside” Rey begged as her fingers delved deeper into his dark soft hair.  _

Rey awoke in her bed, at home. Tuning to her nightstand her phone read 3:24 AM. Her comforter was bunched at the end of the bed, her whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and her panties felt particularly damp. 

_ Great.  _ She thought as she got out of bed to open her window letting in the cool night breeze. 

Going back to her bed she lay down again her mind still on her dream. It hit her, the guy in her dream was the new kid. Tall. Broad. Handsome. Ben. Probably smart since she was in the same physics class as him. 

Deciding that she must just be sexually frustrated, and her brain just attached that to the person she most recently found attractive, she tried to go back to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams can have very long-lasting effects, both Ben and Rey try and understand what's happening to them.

The next day at school while she was having lunch with Poe, Finn and Rose, Rey decided to share her strange and somewhat funny experience last night. 

“You guys want to hear something funny?” Rey asked as she bit into her third slice of soggy cafeteria pizza.

“Shoot,” Poe said as he took a sip of water.

“Okay so, you know that new kid? The big guy? Ben.”

“Ya,” Finn said

“Well…. I had a  _ dream  _ with him in it last night” Rey said blushing slightly 

“Well, I can't blame you,” said Rose as she wiggled her eyebrows. “He is in my English class, didn't say a word, but that is a tree I wouldn't mind climbing,” she said with a giggle as all four of you laughed.

Although it was a joke Rey felt a twinge of jealousy, it was stupid, Rose made those kinds of jokes all the time and had a serious crush on that guy Hux. But it still bothered her, probably because if either of them had a chance with him it was Rose, she was all curves and feminine beauty.

Rey on the other hand was skinny, too skinny, she ate enough but still couldn't gain weight. She was made of lean muscle and little to no curves. 

“Probably your brain telling you to get rid of that V card weighing down your wallet,” Finn said. 

Laughing Rey pushed him slightly in the arm. 

“But it was so weird he was all  _ Alpha _ , maybe I am more desperate than I thought but it was still strange you know?” 

Rey kept the fact that she was the one calling him Alpha and preening at him calling her an Omega to herself. 

Finn and Poe exchanged a glance. 

“Well if you were an Omega I would sum it up to supper high compatibility, but since you’re not, I think you are just a horny little Beta,” Poe said 

Rey laughed and as she did she saw Ben out of the corner of her eye heading to a far table holding a cafeteria tray. A blush spread across her face. 

“You know,” Poe said, bringing Rey’s attention back to their table. “Ben and I have known each other for a long time since we were kids. He is a really nice guy, quiet most of the time. Not a typical douchey Alph, even though he looks it.”

A small smile found its way to Poe’s lips. 

“You should totally talk to him if you have a chance, he is probably nervous about being the “new kid”, he could totally use a Rey of sunshine in his corner”

Rey smiled at the nickname Poe had for her and made a mental note to talk to him later. 

* * *

As Ben talked through the cafeteria his eyes scanned the tables for Poe and his boyfriend. After not eating with them yesterday he convinced himself to try and be more social and eat with them today that is until he saw her. Her, Rey, the girl he quite literally dreamed about. Ben felt a slight blush spread across his cheeks and maybe even to the tips of his ears. 

There was no way he was going to be able to eat lunch with the girl who he dreamed about eating out while she moaned and calling him Alpha. Ben decided he was kinda messed up for picturing a girl, a Beta girl, a very beautiful Beta girl, as a whimpering Omega, something she could never be. 

* * *

Ben was already in the seat behind her as she made her way to her seat. Remembering what Poe had said earlier Rey gave him a smile as she sat down. 

“Hey Ben” the images from her dream last night flashed through her mind quickly and she felt herself beginning to blush. 

Ben looked up from his phone, meeting Rey’s eyes and then blushing slightly. 

“Hi Rey, how are you?” 

“Good, excited for class, kinda nerdy but I  _ love _ physics. Though I don't know what god I ticked off to have it at the end of the day when my brain is fried and no longer functions as a cohesive part of a whole, you know?” Rey laughed slightly looking back and forth between Ben and her bag as she got out her notebook. 

Ben was looking at her with a small smile at the corner of his lips.

Rey and Ben continued talking for a few minutes before Maz started class. 

* * *

Later that night after being on edge slightly all day Ben decided to go to the gym to burn off some energy. After about 30 minutes on a treadmill and 8 Km down his body still hummed with pent up energy. Moving on he saw that Poe was also there. 

“Hey Solo! How are you doing bud?” Poe asked as he walked over to where Ben was drinking from his water bottle. 

Slightly out of breath Ben gave a small smile.

“Good, good, how are you?” 

“I’m good…are you sure you are okay? You seem a bit agitated.” Poe said. Ben didn't know if Poe could sense it because they were friends or just as a follow alpha or a combination of the two. Letting out a sigh Ben nodded. 

“Ya just trying to work off some extra energy” 

“Any reason?” Poe asked

“No I don't think so, maybe just all the nervous energy from being the “new kid” or something” 

“You're probably right, how are you liking everything so far?”

“All good…. Hey sorry, I haven't eaten lunch with you and Finn yet, I kinda got it in my head that meeting new people…. Is...um...difficult.” 

“Well I happen to know you are already halfway to making a new friend, Rey mentioned that you guys are in the same physics class.” Poe said as they made their way over to the bench press. 

Ben’s head quickly snapped to Poe, “she did?”

“Yep”

_ She talked about him. She talked about him. She talked about him.  _ Was all Ben could think. Then we winced.

“Good way, or bad way?” he asked Poe eagerly awaiting his answer.

“Oh Rey doesn't have a mean bone in her body, I think she just was curious, you know? We don't get many new people around here. And to her, you're new.” 

Letting out a relieved sigh, then asked a question that was on the tip of his tongue. 

“How have I not met her before? I come home for a bit every summer, and you guys are friends right?”

Poe started setting up his weights as he and Ben continued to talk. Poe’s plan was working nicely, he had always thought that Ben and Rey would be friends, and now it seemed he needed to do very little work to get them interested in each other.

“You two are kinda like ships passing in the night, she came to town at the beginning of 7th grade and you left, and she works all summer, I barely ever see her makes sense you haven't till now.”

Ben nodded as his mind drifted to Rey, she was nice from what he could tell, he had seen her talking and laughing with Maz, who happened to be one of his favourite people. She was pretty like somehow your eye couldn't help but be drawn to her, but… she was really slim and that sat wrong in his chest for some reason. 

Ben and Poe finished off their workout together, chatting about everything and nothing. Poe went into detail about how last week his mom walked in on him and Finn “cuddling”, telling Ben about how he couldn't wait till they went to University and had an apartment together. 

***********

By Friday Rey was exhausted, dreams of Ben kept waking her up in the night, and last night she woke up so hot and sweaty that she had to strip and change her sheets at 2 AM. 

Wearing baggy jeans and a baggy t-shirt Rey’s skin still feels too hot and tight. Her first two period classes were completely lost on her. Concentration was completely impossible, her skin raw and tight, the school was too warm and smelled awful. 

She had to be coming down with a September flu. People often get sick in the first month of school due to all the new people and germs that they are exposed to. 

“Rey, sweety are you alright? you don’t look good” Rose said from across the cafeteria table.

Rey was kind of shocked that it was already lunch, it feels like 2 seconds ago she was in first period. 

“Ya I’m fine I just think I am coming down with something, probably just a September flu” Rey said as she poked her uneaten lunch. 

Rose and Finn, who have both known Rey the longest shared a concerned look. She never skipped lunch and often made a point of eating fast enough to get in seconds. Both Rose and Finn came to the same conclusion, that Unkar had done something again. 

Rey always assured them that he had never laid a finger on her but they both knew he was a drinker and often got angry and took out his anger by yelling at Rey. 

“Rey?” Poe asked as moved his hand closer to her, brushing her forearm. Rey jerked away slightly. 

Rose and Finn’s eyes snapped to each other. 

“Sorry guys, I just think I am super tired,” Rey said, taking a sip of her water. 

“It's okay sunshine” Finn said reassuringly, smiling at Rey moving back to a conversation the table was having before they noticed Rey’s lack of appetite.

On the way out of the cafeteria both Rose and Finn checked in with Rey making sure that Unkar hadn't done anything to upset her. Rose threatened to smother him while he was asleep and Rey thanked them both for their concern but reassured them that he had nothing to do with her current situation.

* * *

Ben walked into physics class on Friday on edge, for some reason his inner Alpha had been on high alert all day. 

_ Something is wrong _

Was all Ben’s Alpha had been saying all day. Ben did think that he heard his Alpha more often than most, and it probably influenced him too much. Last week his Alpha had demanded he clean his room, so Ben found himself cleaning his room at 11 PM. 

_ There she is!  _

His instances screamed as he saw Rey talking with Maz at the front of the classroom. 

It wasn't as if he was eavesdropping but he did overhear their conversation. 

“Honey...I don't mean to be rude but you don't look so good, you should go home and get some rest” Maz asked Rey

Now that he got a proper look at her Rey didn't look very good, she had dark circles under her eyes and she was flushed. 

_ Is she sick?! _

“No I’m fine, I wouldn't rest well at home anyway. Thanks for the concern though.” Rey responded. Ben watched from his desk as she slowly made her way to the desk in front of him. 

“Rey….are you alright?” Ben asked.

_ Of course she isnt okay, look at her! What if she is sick? Like sick sick and in danger? Is she hungry? She looks hungry, feed her. She looks flushed, get her out of here, it's too hot. First feed her. You saw her at lunch, she didn't eat like normal. FEED HER! _

Ben’s Alpha was freaking the fuck out. And so was Ben.

Rey smiled slightly and nodded.

* * *

As Rey sat down she could hear Ben rummaging through his bag. Suddenly a granola bar was extended toward her.

_ He smells nice. _

“Please take it, you...look hungry” Ben said looking genuinely concerned for her. 

_ Take it! _

Rey took the granola bar from him and opened it nibbling on the corner while Ben watched closely. 

“Um, thanks, but I'm fine though. I most likely have a September flu. I hope you don't get sick” Rey looked up considering the possibility of her getting Ben sick and it formed a twisted knot in her stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I would really appreciate it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is sick, suffering in physics class too hot, in pain and too focused on Ben.

Maple, the granola bar that Ben gave her was maple, and the brand she likes. Rey knew it was just a coincidence, but for a moment she allowed herself to dream that he saw her eating one on the way out of class one day and bought it just for her. Rey wished that her dream were true.

By the end of class, Rey had finished half the granola bar. 

_ Eat more he wants you to eat more! _

The small voice in her head was very focused on Ben. Rey was aware that Ben had his eyes on her the whole time, just watching her from the seat behind. She made a solid effort at eating the granola bar. She didn't understand why when she ate it when it just settled like a lead ball in her stomach. 

_ He should be feeding you with his hands. His nice big hands. _

Rey tried to push that idea out of her head, but it didn't seem too bad. The thought of him hand-feeding made her heart skip a beat. Like a painting, of a woman being hand-fed by a beautiful man. And Ben was beautiful, he looked like a statue of a god. The types of statues that are in museums and have been the pinnacle of masculine beauty for centuries. With thick wavy hair, Rey thought of how good it would feel if she ran her hands through it. She knew her dreams had not done it justice. The thick waves were probably as soft as silk. Just by looking at him, anyone could tell he was an Alpha, tall with broad shoulders and although she had only seen his arms she knew what thick muscles covered his entire body. His features were strong, high cheekbones, prominent nose, full soft lips, and small scattered birthmarks. Rey then began to wonder if Ben had those birthmarks in.....other places. All across his body like he was dipped in the constellations themselves. 

Trying not to think about Ben and his body Rey refocused on class. Maz was thankfully having a review period, going over material from last year to refresh the memory of her students. Rey knew she understood the material Maz was going over but she could not find a way to get herself to fully concentrate. 

_ Ben smells good. _

Shaking her head Rey tried to focus on what Maz was saying. She was letting class out early.  _ Thank the gods _ , Rey thought as she clutched her cramping stomach. 

All-day Rey’s skin had been tight and sensitive, her body had felt abnormally warm and the air smelled…. wrong. She had been slightly flushed for most of the day but it had all gotten so much worse since she had sat down in Physics. Seeing Ben had started it, the smell of him had sealed the deal, and a flush now covered her entire body. 

_ He is so big, strong, and smells so good. _

Ben was moving behind her, getting up to leave. 

_ Why is he leaving? Ask him to stay, he should be with you. _

As he moved around his scent wafted toward Rey, taking a deep breath Rey enjoyed his smell for a moment before her stomach started to cramp violently. 

_ Ben can help, ask him to help you. Alpha will help. _

Rey could feel sweat start on her face and neck. Rey started to panic slightly when she felt wetness fill her underwear. Through her fogged mind, Rey tried to think of what to do and how to get home. She wanted to be home in her bed, with lots of blankets and pillows.

_ Alpha should be there too, with you, surrounded by soft things. _

Rey needed to get home, but the only move she made was to curl into herself clutching her abdomen. 

_ Alpha could help you, he knows what to do. _

Maz watched from the front of the class, her brows creasing as she saw Rey. The poor girl was so obviously in pain. Did she have appendicitis? Ben, such a sweet boy, looked very concerned, and then nostrils flaring he looked very alert. Standing up Maz made her way to Rey’s desk. 

* * *

_ She is in pain! Look at her she can’t move, she is in pain! Your Omega is in pain, do something!  _

Ben would address the fact that his Alpha was calling Rey an Omega later, right now he needed to help her. She smelled stronger than he remembered. It came in small waves off of her. The entire duration of class Ben had been watching her closely. She hadn't eaten much of the bar he had given her, he knew she liked maple. 

She smelled stronger than usual, like vanilla and cinnamon, along with some citrus or lavender, but also old books, and the feeling of a lazy Sunday. Oh gods she smelled like heaven.

_ Omega _ .

No. No Rey wasn’t an Omega, just because Ben was an Alpha doesn’t mean every girl he thinks is pretty in an Omega. But Rey wasn’t just pretty, she was beautiful, over the little time he had spent with her she grew more beautiful. 

He made eye contact with Maz across the room, she looked very concerned. So was he. 

“Rey?” Maz touched Rey’s shoulder. 

“it's...so hot….” Rey whispered.

Ben and Maz’s eyes met again both very concerned for her. Rey was curled in onto herself and was biting her lip, out of instinct Ben crouched down. He needed to get closer to her in any way he could. Once he was roughly facing level with Rey he could clearly see the pain etched on her face. 

_ OMEGA! Comfort her, she is in pain! She needs you. _

His inner Alpha screamed at him, wanting Ben to get closer to Rey. He placed a tentative hand on her knee underneath the desk and she let out a whimper.

_ Omega is in so much pain. _

“Rey?” Ben quietly asked.

She let out a slight groan in pain and then it happened, Ben's world changed. It was like the whole world fell away and Rey was it, his whole universe. The flush of her cheeks and the way her brow was wrinkled in pain ripped a hole in his chest. A thin sheen of sweat covered her face and it made her look more radiant than she normally did. Her body trembled slightly and she was biting her lip like she was trying to hold herself back. 

In the back of his mind, Ben knew what was happening, Rey was going into her awakening, but it wasn't like when the girls in 7th or 8th grade, normally an Omega, started to awaken gradually. This was like an explosion of pheromones. It was so strong. Rey was probably 17 or 18 like him, she couldn’t get her awakening now, Rey was a Beta,  _ was,  _ now she was an Omega.

_ Your Omega. _

Maz obviously understood what was actually happening to Rey, she ran to her desk retrieving her phone, presumably to call an ambulance. 

“Oh, shit….” Ben heard Maz in the background. She was moving around making a phone call and pushing the last lingering student out of the room, good, no other people around her. Ben needed to get Rey out of here, he needed to get her alone. 

Maz was then kneeling in front of Rey, Ben hadn't seen her move. Ben was too focused on Rey. Maz was trying to comfort her, which snapped Ben into reality. It was his job to comfort her. 

“Rey…. can you please look at me?” Ben could finally hear what Maz was saying to her. Thank the gods that Maz was an Omega and mated, Ben thought as he moved closer to Rey. 

“Rey, I know that you are really scared right now, but I need you to get up now so you will be safe” 

Then Maz looked over at Ben warily. Right. Ben was a danger to her, no, that’s wrong Alpha or not he would never hurt her. He really wanted to comfort her; he was beginning to smell how truly distressed she was. He needed to hold her and make all her pain go away. 

Swallowing thickly and thanking the universe that he was on some of the strongest suppressants available Ben spoke. “Rey…. Maz is right you need to get up” When he spoke she seemed to listen, but she still didn't lookup. Ben moved forward slightly as she groaned again, he placed a hand on her arm. He could feel under his palm how she suddenly stiffened and then relaxed slightly into his touch. Her skin was too hot. 

Maz looked at him tentatively. “Ben, we need to get her to a hospital” Mez then moved to touch Rey and Ben growled, actually growled. He then drew himself completely beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder and guiding her head so it rested on his chest. Instinctively Ben started crooning, the deep rumble in his chest seemed to be a comfort to Rey as intended.

Rey relaxed into his touch “Alpha” is the only word she whispered so quietly that Ben thought he hadn’t heard it. She moved slightly, she nuzzled her face against his chest.

_ Your omega likes your scent. It calms her, she likes it. She likes your scent, lick her, lick her, lick her, claim her.  _

“Ben, will you help me take her to the hospital? Rey is really scared right now and I don’t think she knows what is happening. Ben, you have to help her and protect her. Will you help me get her somewhere safe, like the hospital?” 

Maz said trying a different tactic, Ben was in full Alpha mode, not a rut, yet, but relying only on instinct. The only way Maz would be able to get Rey out of the school and her classroom was to ask Ben to help. His instincts to get her safe and looked after overriding his need to claim her. Maz could clearly tell that Ben was exercising an amazing amount of restraint for a young teenage Alpha. 

Ben took a second to absorb what Maz was saying, she was right, even though Rey was better in his arms she was still scared and in pain. Ben needed her to be safe, the hospital was safe, Omega hospital, Luke’s hospital. Ben slowly nodded, still keeping his eyes on Rey as he gathered her into his arms to pick her up. Ben did not allow himself to acknowledge the slick seeping through her jeans. Instead, he focussed on the feeling of her in his arms. She was very light, it was probably due to the state he was in that he didn’t really have to use any force to pick her up. But it still bothered him. 

“Good, now follow me, there is an ambulance outside for her-” Maz saw Ben stiffen at the thought of being separated from Rey and quickly added “and you” Ben nodded looking down at Rey who had her brow creased with pain.

_ Comfort Omega _

“Shhh, sweet one. I’ve got you, I’ll keep you safe.” Ben said as he kissed Rey gently on the top of her head, holding her as she burrowed herself deeper into his chest, into his scent.

_ Omega likes your scent. Lick her, scent her, bite her, claim her, mate her.  _

As she led him down the hall toward where the ambulance waited Maz obviously realized what was going on in Ben's mind because she suddenly said “Ben, you can’t help her if all these people are around” 

He noticed that even though the teachers were trying to keep people back there were a lot of people in the halls, a lot of Alphas. Ben picked up his pace getting through the doors and seeing the ambulance. Once he reached the ambulance Ben stared down the Beta and Omega EMTs until they moved away from the bed and he was able to set her down. Ben didn’t like it there wasn’t room to get both of them on the bed. 

While he had to let her go to place her on the bed she clung to him. She was trying to get closer to him, closer to his scent. 

“Rey I need you to lie here for me okay?” He tries to get her to look him in the eyes. She nodded slightly and whimpered as she lay down. He sat on the bench next to the bed in the back of the ambulance and tried to hold her as much as he could. 

Rey looked up at Ben with unfocused eyes. Taking her hand gently he rubbed slow circles over the raw gland on her wrist. The ambulance was moving but he wasn't paying any attention to anything other than Rey. 

“You are being so strong, sweetheart, hold on a little longer for me?” Ben asked as he slowly caressed her cheek. 

Tears filled her eyes, “It hurts so much…”

Those small words tore Ben’s heart to shreds. 

* * *

Rey opened her eyes and looked at him for a second before a bump the ambulance went over caused her to close her eyes in pain. He was there looking at her, his eyes were a force on her drawing her to pay attention to him.

_ Alpha is so good. He will help you.  _

* * *

Rey’s eyes were on Ben but he didn't know if she was actually seeing him or not. Ben looked around the ambulance for the first time then the EMT in the back with him was checking her blood pressure and temperature. Only then did he notice the blood mixed with the slick leaking through her jeans. 

“Why is she bleeding?” Ben basically growled at the young Omega EMT.

“Sir, you need to stay calm for her right now, okay?”

Shifting his attention back to Rey he continued talking to her saying anything he thought may help. He kept her wrist close to him, kissing it gently trying to comfort her in any way he could.

When they arrived at the hospital it was a blur of growling and trying to find Luke. He needed Luke right now, only Luke could touch her. Ben walked through the hospital knowing that people were trying to get him to stop but he was making his way to his uncle’s office. Rey was in his arms curled into him and so small. Cradling Rey in his arms he could tell she wasn't getting any better. 

“Luke!” Ben yelled as he burst through the door of the office.

“Ben? Ben, what’s going on?”

“Help her” is all Ben could say. 

“Follow me” is all Luke said as he stormed out of the office down a hallway and into an empty hospital room. Nurses and other staff trailing behind. Luke told the staff members to do things but Ben was not listening. 

“Put her down Ben I can’t help her if she is in your arms” Ben reluctantly placed her on the bed and sat next to her. Luke disappeared for a moment and then came back with two large needles.

Ben moved in front of Luke before he could get to Rey.

“Ben I am trying to help her, one is a pain killer, something more effective than what they could give her in the ambulance. The second is an emergency sense suppressant. Her body is in shock right now and can’t handle something like this.” Ben moved back to Rey’s side as Luke pressed the needles into her skin. After a few moments, Ben is worried that it didn’t work but then suddenly Rey’s body begins to relax. He feels his own body relax as her distress became less intense. 

“Ben, what happened? I have never seen a heat this bad it’s like she was awakening”

“She is”

“That’s not possible she is your age”

“She was 100% Beta less than a week ago now….at least I think she was” Ben didn’t know how to process what was happening let alone explain it to someone else “She came into class looking sick and she smelled…. good and then….” Ben looked down at Rey laying on the bed next to him. 

* * *

Somehow Luke had convinced Ben to leave the room long enough for a nurse to change Rey into clean hospital clothes. Although Rey was still all he could smell or think about Ben’s mind began to clear. In his moment of near clarity, he reached into his back pocket and took out his phone to let his mom know. 

**Ben: At the hospital**

**Ben: Luke will call to explain**

Ben placed his phone back in his pocket. A nurse came out motioning that Luke could go back in. One in the room Ben moved back toward Rey who was obviously in distress. 

_ Comfort omega, your omega is scared she needs you.  _

Rey was sitting up clutching a thin hospital blanket to herself. Ben sat on the edge of the bed and drew her into his arms. Rey relaxed but Ben did not, Rey wasn’t healthy, she was too skinny, her arms were strong but too thin for her frame. Has she not been eating? Why is she so thin? 

* * *

Rey was only vaguely aware of what was going on around her, her mind full of need and heat and didn't allow her to think clearly. Ben was here so she could focus on Ben.

_ Alpha _

Her abdomen started to contract again, letting out a low groan she tried to relax further into Ben's scent.

Ben was the reason this happened, she was feeling flushed and uncomfortable all day but once she sat down next to him in class it got so much worse. His voice and his hand made the pain in her body so bad she had to clench her teeth shut in order to not beg him to hold her. 

All she knew was that she was hot, scared, and in pain. She only really remembered him carrying her and then getting needles that made the pain and the heat get better. Ben left her for some time, her entire body wanting her to cling to him but a nurse was trying to get her into clean hospital clothing. She saw blood, was she bleeding? Why was she bleeding? Once the nurse left Ben came back, he was by her side, he was back next to her. Ben’s scent wrapped around her and it felt so good. 

* * *

Although Ben knew he was most likely nearing a rut he didn’t do anything to move towards Rey besides holding her. Right now she was very scared and didn’t know what was happening to her body, although his inner Alpha was screaming. 

_ Mate her! Mate her! Mate her! _

“Ben, Rey needs to be transferred to a heat room, can you help me move her?” Luke was talking to Ben and he was trying to concentrate on what he was saying but Rey had gotten worse again her pheromones choking him. 

Although the thought alone of leaving Rey physically hurt him, he knew if he was around her more he may try and knot her, or worse. Nodding Ben gathered Rey into his arms. Silently Ben followed Luke who led him to a small apartment-like room. The room had a low large bed in the corner, piled high with duvets, blankets and pillows. The room had a small fridge and many bottles of water, out of the corner of his eye he saw a door he assumed led to a bathroom. 

_ This won’t work. It doesn't smell like her or you. She needs better things to nest with, your Omega needs softer things. Her nest needs to be perfect, for her and your pups.  _

“Ben I can’t let you stay here with her but there is a room next door you can take...for your rut,” Luke said. Luke motioned to Ben and he looked down. Unsurprised Ben saw the fabric of his pants straining.

“Will she be okay alone?” Was all Ben could get out without growling and pushing Luke away from him and Rey. 

“She will be taken care of and kept safe but I won’t lie to you and say it won’t be unpleasant since it is her awakening it will most likely last about 2 days” 2 days, 2 days of Rey in pain alone and Ben can’t do anything. 

“Uncle Luke sedate me”

“What?”

“I won’t leave otherwise” 

“Okay” Luke turned to the locked cabinet at the entrance. As Luke got the sedation Ben lay Rey on the bed. She whimpered and tried to hold onto him as he placed her down.

“Shhh sweetie it’s alright” Rey lets go reluctantly and looks up at Ben.

“Please….help, it hurts' Unshed tears brimmed her eyes as Ben sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over to place his forehead on hers. 

It hurt to have to remove himself from Rey but he did and looked over to his uncle desperately trying to do the right thing. Every cell in his body was telling him to stay with Rey, mate her and never let her out of his sight. 

Rey looked so hurt when Ben pulled away, she started to cry. “I’m so sorry, please…. stay.” She sat up and moved closer to him as Ben and took off his hoodie that was already unzipped. 

“Sweetie, you did nothing wrong,  _ nothing,  _ okay?” Rey nodded as he took his hoodie wrapping it around her and zipping it up, it seemed to calm her slightly. His Alpha was a bit sated seeing her in his clothes. Thankfully the Jakku highschool has good air filtration and cooling systems, causing him to need a thin sweater even in September. Normally he, like most alphas, had no problem with cold and ran hot most of the time but today; like his subconscious knew, and he had thrown it on. 

_ The zipper is too rough for her skin. _

As Ben looked her over he could see slick running down her thighs. It soaked through the thin pants the hospital had given her to wear. Through the thin and now almost transparent material Ben should see she wasn't wearing underwear. Dark curls were at the apex of her thighs, Ben swallowed thickly and steeled his control. A mantra of “ _I am more than my biology, I am more than my biology”_ ran through Ben’s mind. He knew some of her slick had to have gotten on him, but he couldn't think about that right now. 

“Just a couple of days apart okay? Then we can see each other and I will be right next to you. Can you be strong for me please?” Ben didn’t know what he was saying but Rey was nodding. His rut was truly in full swing now and he looked over at Luke to signal that he needed to leave now. 

“I need you to be safe, okay Omega?” Ben said holding Rey’s face gently in his hands. When he called her Omega she looked more alert.

“Omega, stay here for me, just for a couple of days.” Rey's eyes were locked onto his and she nodded. 

Luke came behind Ben and injected a large dose of the suppressant relaxer into his bicep. Ben felt himself relax and slowly moved away from Rey. Ben kneeled in front of Rey gently taking her face in his large hands. Rey leaned into his hands letting out something between a hum and a moan.

“I will be waiting for you, Omega” Rey looked at him nodding. 

Leaving Rey's room Luke led him to the room next door. Luke explained that until his rut was finished he couldn’t come out, no matter what he said. Ben nodded agreeing, the second the door closed Ben regretted his decision. 

He couldn’t smell Rey, the air filtration systems in the hospital were too good and scents did not travel across rooms. Only a small amount of her scent was on his clothes where she was, until a few minutes ago, clinging to him. Not like before where her scent was all around him, oh god her scent. He made a mistake he needed to be with her right now, how could he have left her?

_ How could you leave her?  _

Pulling his shirt up to his face Ben drew in all of her sent that he could. Wishing he was able to help her, what kind of Alpha was he if he couldn’t even help his Omega? 

There was slick on his forearm from when he had carried her, focussing on Rey’s scent Ben finally allowed himself to give in and touch his aching cock. He licked her slick from his arm, tasting her. 

His world would never be the same after he had tasted her and he didn't care. His life had forever changed, Rey was now in his life and he won't let her go. 

Falling onto the low large bed Ben finally allowed himself to feel the full extent of his yearning and arousal. Undoing his jeans Ben grasped his cock and began to stroke still continuing to sniff Rey’s scent from his shirt and arm. His knot formed in his hand, the taste of her on his tongue helped send him over the edge. His knot pulsed in his hand Ben growled Rey’s name as thick ropes of cum landed on the bed and his jeans. He should be with Rey, helping her, not jerking himself off. 

“Luke!” Ben yelled as he put himself back into his pants, and got off the bed. Ben began banging on the door as hard as he could. 

“Luke, Get me the fuck out of here! Now!”

No one answered his calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always I would be eternally grateful for a comment <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey!!
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter post (hehe) I am currently editing some of the chapters so this problem shouldn't happen again :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ben was gone. 

Alpha was gone. 

_ Alpha! Where is Alpha? Why did he leave? _

He left her alone in this room. 

Rey didn’t understand what was happening, why was he leaving her, she needed him. 

With tears streaming down her face and shaking hands, her body moved to position the pillows and blankets into a more comfortable formation.

Rey remembered his words, “I will be waiting for you, Omega”

_ Alpha will be happy with a good nest.  _

No matter how much she fluffed and repositioned the pillows and blankets it was never right.

_ It won’t smell right, not without Alpha. _

Slick was running down her legs all the way to her ankles, rubbing her legs together and she pulled Ben’s sweater up to her nose, as she fell onto her bed. The thin pants she wore were wet and constricting, her skin felt like every thread on her body was made of barbed wire. Rey frantically took off all her clothes regretting it instantly when she took Ben’s sweater off. Pulling it tightly around her she could feel his scent seep into her skin, it wasn’t enough but it was better than nothing. 

Her hand made its way down her body and began rubbing slow circles on her clit. The sensation only made her more frustrated as it was not enough, she needed more. More friction, more inside, just  _ more _ . 

Rey pulled the sleeve of the sweater down her hand and began rubbing the scented cuff of the fabric against her clit. Groaning she knew whatever she did wouldn’t be enough but she continued trying. His scent was wrapped around her and she cried, wishing he was here with her, in their nest together. 

* * *

No one had come when Ben yelled. 

Ben was large, big even for an Alpha, and strong enough to, in theory, break down the door. 

_ Thud. _

Nothing happened.

_ Thud! _

The door vibrated but did not move, the door was thick, and Ben could tell it most likely had several layers and multiple locks. They planned for this, they planned for strong Alphas.

_ Thud! _

Nothing.

_ Bang! Bang! Bang! _

Ben was now kicking the door. His breath was heavy.

_ Get to Omega she needs you! She needs you right now, she is so close, get her now! _

Ben’s alpha was so angry at the fact that Rey was so close, just next door, yet so far from him. The fact that the suppressants and muscle relaxer were still in his system was most likely also not helping him break down the door. 

Ben started to hit the wall that joined his room to Rey’s. The drywall came away easily, only to reveal a solid cement wall. 

Fuck! Ben could tell the wall was thick and strong, not made of cement blocks but solid with no cracks or breaks. 

How was he supposed to help her when he couldn't get to her?

* * *

  
  


At some point, someone had put a rubber knotting toy through the door's delivery slot. It wasn’t as big as the one she had accidentally seen in Finn’s bedroom but she tried to use it to stop the pain. She only found it at all helpful after rubbing Ben’s scent onto it before using it. She cried his name until her throat was raw. 

Her body was hot and pulsing with pain and need. Rey expected there to be blood when she put in the knotted toy but the slick made sure there was no pain, there was also very little relief. She had become quicker at getting herself to orgasm but was still left deeply unsatisfied. 

Rey and her body knew that Ben should be with her.

_ Alpha should be here. Why isn't he here? _

That thought replayed over and over within her mind. Why was Ben not with her?

******

A few times over the two days while her mind was clear enough Rey ate a small amount of fruit that was on the trays of food that came in the delivery slot. She also drank water a few times but not enough to keep her from becoming dehydrated. 

She didn’t know exactly how long she had been in the room for when she finally began to feel better. The pain and need had lessened to an ache and the times between her frantic need for release became longer. At some point, a female omega nurse came in and provided her with fresh clothes, sweatpants, new panties, her bra though it looked washed, and a soft long-sleeved shirt. Along with that, the kind nurse gave her a towel, shampoo, conditioner, and other soaps. 

The nurse assured her that she would feel much better if she took a shower.

Rey slowly made her way to the small bathroom, she had been in here a few times over the last couple of days but today was the first time she noticed the shower. The hot water helped her sore muscles relax. After scrubbing her entire body thoroughly to her satisfaction Rey dressed and emerged from the bathroom. With her mind finally clear she truly let the event of the last few days dawn on her. 

She was an Omega.

* * *

Ben had been let out of his room about two hours ago and was in his uncle's office. He didn't like the way his new clothes smell after his shower, they were too sterile, they didn't smell like Rey. 

Over his rut Ben had relied on Rey’s scent, using a fleshlight and the remaining scent on his shirt he had managed to make it through his rut. It had never been that bad before, Ben was aware that his ruts were more intense than most peoples but he had never experienced anything close to what the last three days had been like.

Even though he was done his rut Ben was still craving Rey’s scent. Ben paced across Luke’s office, Luke tried to make conversation but Ben wasn't listening. 

Was Rey okay? Luke said she was fine but what if her awakening had caused permanent damage? She was in so much pain, does she remember it all? 

Ben remembered everything, every second that he was separated from Rey. 

“Ben, she will be here soon, stop marching around my office. You shouldn't even still be here. You got discharged hours ago” 

“I told her I would be there for her when she got out, I didn’t lie to her” Ben’s determination evident in his tone. 

Luke sat at his desk with a slightly worried expression flickered over his face as he looked at his computer screen. 

“Luke, What's wrong? Is it Rey? Oh, gods, I knew she was hurt, what aren’t you telling me?” Ben strode over to Luke's desk and tried to look at the computer screen but his Uncle pushed him away before he could see anything. 

“Ben, just wait until Rey is here, she is the one who decides what you know not me” 

Ben sat down on the couch and waited his leg bouncing. 

“Luke?” 

“Yes Ben” 

“What do I do?”

“Honestly Ben, I think all you can do is listen to her and try to help” 

Nodding Ben waited for Rey. They haven’t even talked to each other much before this but now it is like his whole world is revolving around her. 

Luke had called his parents, telling them that Ben was in rut at the hospital. Luke had explained all he could but Leia had still called Ben asking for more details. Talking about this kind of stuff with your parents was super awkward, to begin with, but how do you tell your parents that you got sent into rut by a girl you have never talked to and until less than a week ago was a Beta? 

Ben was still confused by how she awakened so late. Most people awakened in 7th or 8th grade and you were considered to have awakened late if it was 9th grade, 12th grade was unheard of. 

Ben looked up smelling her before he saw her, the scent wasn't as intense but it was still breathtaking. Still the perfect combination of citrus and lavender with vanilla and a touch of cinnamon,  _ Rey _ . Her scent was the most exquisite thing he could have ever imagined. 

* * *

As a nurse pushed the wheelchair Rey played with the corners of the tape holding her IV needle into place. After her shower, a kind nurse had come in to take her temperature, and explain, generally what had happened. Before leaving her room Rey was given an IV drip, she apparently was very dehydrated, before being placed in a wheelchair. 

Although she didn’t particularly like having someone else wheel her around like a child, she hadn't argued, her muscles were still too tight and sore to move comfortably. 

As they neared the doctor's office Rey could smell Ben. A hot flush moved across her face as she remembered how she had clung to his sweatshirt for the last 2 days. She is pretty sure a nurse had taken it away along with all her slick soaked linens. A part of her was upset, the other part was relieved that she could use that as an excuse not to give it back not having to fully explain the fact that she ripped it in frustration in several places. How was she supposed to look him in the eye after everything that had happened? 

She had only thought of him while she was in that room.

_ Alpha is here! He is here! He waited for you! _

As they entered the room Ben was just standing there staring at her, smiling, smiling like she was an old friend. Rey felt herself smiling back but she knew she must have been blushing down to her neck. It felt natural, just looking at Ben made her calm and had butterflies moving in her stomach. 

Then Ben’s expression suddenly changed, his eyes flitting from the nurse behind her to the IV bag hanging next to her and then to the man, Rey had just noticed, standing at the desk. 

“I’m okay,” Rey said quickly. Not really fully understanding why she felt the need to calm him down. His scent surrounded her, holding her in a warm world made for her, but she could tell he was upset, something was wrong with the smell of her perfect world. 

Ben looked at her and then over to the man at the desk.

“Luke, you said you would look after her, you said she would be safe,” he said through gritted teeth, obviously trying not to yell. 

Though he wasn't yelling and didn't seem to be mad at her, the voice in her head spoke up. 

_ Alpha is mad! Comfort him! He needs to know you are healthy. _

It was strange to have new instincts jumping around in her head. Mostly it just wanted to be closer to Ben. 

“Ben, the hospital does the best it can, but no staff member can enter the room unless it is a serious medical emergency,” said the man behind the desk, although he was much shorter than Ben he was not intimidated by him.

“Alph- Ben….” Rey needed to calm him down, she was okay. “I’m okay. They did give me food and water, it just…. wasn’t really on my mind”

Rey blushed at the fact that she almost called him Alpha.

_ Call him Alpha, he is your Alpha.  _

* * *

Oh god, Rey was so pale and thin, there were dark circles under her eyes and her hair hung damp at her cheeks. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she was blushing. 

She had a fucking IV in her arm and she was saying she was okay? If he were with her this would have never happened, he would have kept her hydrated and fed, making sure she had everything she needed. He would have kept her safe but he couldn't, he failed. 

Gritting his teeth he nodded. Trying to calm himself down. 

Luke stood up from behind his desk and made his way to stand before Rey. “Hello Miss Niima, I am not sure if you remember me. I am Luke Skywalker, I am a doctor here at the Omega hospital.” Luke waited for her to respond. 

“I am sorry I don’t remember you Doctor Skywalker” 

Ben let out a small sigh of relief, hopefully, if she doesn't remember Luke then she may not have remembered all the pain she was in. 

“Oh that's fine I didn't expect you to, and please call me Luke” Luke then reached for a file on his desk. “I would like to begin by talking about your medical history if that is okay.” Looking over to Ben, Luke motioned to the door. “Ben I think it is time you waited outside” 

Ben nodded first to Luke and then looked at Rey, she was all alone and she smelled wrong. She smelled sterile and in distress, Ben shouldn't be able to tell her emotions through her scent; he didn't know her well enough for that.

Waking over to Rey and crouching down in front of her wheelchair he met her eyes. Oh, gods, her eyes were beautiful, they were dilated and gorgeous. They were hazel, he had known that but now they looked like….they were like in his dreams. Her flushed cheeks emphasized her freckles, he wanted to kiss those freckles. Her soft pink lips parted slightly, he wanted to kiss those lips.

_ Your Omega is beautiful. _

Clearing his throat quickly trying to gain control of himself. “I will be waiting outside if you need anything, alright?” Ben said looking at her as he waited for her response.

“Thank you,” she said and Ben noted that she smelled calmer, slightly.

* * *

Once both Ben and the nurse had left Luke began to ask Rey questions about her past and her medical history. 

“Alright Miss Niima, why don't we begin by making sure you understand that current situation,” Luke said as he sat in a comfortable large leather chair after he helped Rey wheel herself across from him. 

“You are currently 17 years old correct?”

“Yes, 18 in three months” 

“Alright,” Luke said as he wrote a note on his files. “You will be assigned a social worker to help you through this, mostly to help with navigating the designation registration system. However for now I believe you are capable of advocating for yourself.”

“Thank you” 

“You understand that you awakened as an Omega, and due to your age it was extremely difficult on your body?” 

“What do you mean by difficult?”

“When you were admitted into the hospital you were bleeding from your uterus due to both the extreme contractions of your uterus, and the sudden flood of hormones that your body was not prepared for. As a result, your body shed some of the uterine lining” 

“Has that done anything … permanent? Will I be alright?” Rey began to worry about what permanent damage could have been done and how much it will impact her life. 

“For now we see no serious complications. Your body is still recovering and trying to adjust very quickly to such a large change. It will take time.” 

“So I’m going to be okay?” Rey asked

“Yes Miss Niima you will be, I am personally taking on your case for the foreseeable future, and will be monitoring your progress closely but I am very optimistic.” 

Luke looked at his file and then to his computer.

“Did you have any symptoms before Friday?”

“What kind of symptoms?”

“Fatigue, decreased appetite, strange dreams, a heightened sense of smell”

“Um… ya I had all of those” Rey let out a small nervous laugh “I thought I was just coming down with a September flu. The dreams were strange but I just thought it was…. Um. stress.”

Those dreams about Ben should have stood out more to her. She had never had such intense and  _ realistic  _ dreams before. 

“Now I don't want to be over presumptuous, but could all of this have started after meeting Ben? And I know it may feel strange that I am his uncle but I am your doctor first in this situation”

“Ya I think it did”

“Well proximity to highly compatible Alphas can also be a factor in awakening, still does not explain how you awakened at such an old age though”

“Um… if you are looking for a reason behind this, it may be because I have been a bit underweight for a long time” Luke nodded listening to Rey “I know that it has had an effect on my development, could that be the reason?”

“It is very likely that your weight and nutrition could have been a factor,” Luke wrote more notes. 

“I have tried for a long time to gain weight, but even when I eat a lot I don't gain any weight,” Rey explained. 

“That could be due to your designation, see being an Omega means that your body will not allow you to present until particular factors are met. Stress levels, age, proximity to compatible Alphas, weight, safety, and physical activity all play a role. Due to your history, I believe that your body did not allow you to present, holding back an awakening takes a lot of energy. your body most likely took all the energy it could to suppress your awakening.” 

Luke looked at Rey, he saw a very strong young woman who has had no stability in her life. 

“I am confident that now you have awakened your body will gain the proper weight it needs” Luke’s confidence and smile were reassuring to Rey. 

“On that note are you hungry Miss Niima? We can take a break if you need”

Rey nodded “I’d appreciate it” 

Luke got up and left the room for a moment quietly talking to a couple of people outside before coming back in.

“Is it okay with you if Ben comes back?” 

_ Yes, Alpha should be here. _

Rey could have said no but she didn't want to. “It's alright” 

The second she said it Ben was inside the office again and his eyes were immediately on her. 

* * *

The second he laid eyes on her something inside him relaxed slightly. 

“Hey” His voice almost came out as a sigh.

_ Omega. _

“Hi” She looked nervous but she smelled calmer than before. 

“Ben, can I leave you and Miss Niima here while I talk to the nurses for a moment about getting some lunch?” Luke asked. 

Ben immediately turned to Rey asking silent permission to stay, she gave a small nod. 

“Is there anything specific you want to eat?” Ben asked once Luke left. “I was released about two hours ago so I could go get something you want if you don't like the food here. Or there was a vending machine out in the hall, you said you were dehydrated, are you thirsty? Should I get you something?” 

Ben was rambling he didn't know how to stop himself, he just kept going. “Luke has some blankets in his cabinet here somewhere” Ben began to search through the cabinets behind Lukes desk, after pulling out a fluffy grey one he approached Rey. “here take this, you look cold, they turn the air conditioner up to high in here” 

Ben started to unfold the blanket and place it gently on Rey’s lap. He backed away quickly once he was satisfied that she was warm enough. Once he backed away he saw the tears streaming down Rey’s face. One of her hands clutched the blanket as the other tried to wipe the tears away. 

“Rey? I didn’t mean to…. Did I hurt you? I’m sorry. Please tell me what happened, and what I can do to help” Ben instinctively reached out toward her but restrained himself, not wanting to startle her. She was obviously in distress.

_ Comfort your Omega. _

“You… didn’t do anything, you’re just… so nice,” she said between sniffles. “I don’t know what's wrong with me, I don't cry, but… you're just so nice… and sweet” she began to sob slightly. 

Ben registered Luke entering the room behind him. 

“Uncle Luke…. I - she - I don't know what to do” Ben looked desperately to his Uncle. 

“It’s alright Miss Niima, you must feel very overwhelmed… but… I do think you are scaring poor Ben here so why don’t I help you move to the couch to get more comfortable, that may help.” 

Ben watched as Rey nodded furiously, wiping her tears away. 

He could smell how distressed she was. 

“Rey can I hold you to help you move to the couch?” he asked, waiting eagerly for her response. She nodded and Ben moved slowly closer so as to not startle her. 

Ben moved closer as Luke watched, first slowly wheeling her next to the couch and then bending down and lifting her too-small body onto the couch. She winced slightly at first and then completely relaxed into his arms. 

Ben could smell faint arousal. Pushing that out of his mind quickly he focused on what was important, his Omega.

“Did I hurt you?” Ben asked.

Shaking her head and blushing slightly Rey responded “No, my... hips just hurt that's all”

Ben nodded, he gently placed her on the couch and adjusted the blanket around her again. He began to pull away when Rey grabbed the end of his sleeve. 

“Um… is it okay if you sit next to me for a bit?” she asked while averting her eyes.

Ben’s Alpha puffed out its chest knowing that Rey wanted him there. 

“Of course, whatever you need,” Ben said as he sat down. 

_ Your Omega trusts you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always I would be eternally grateful (and will draw you a pretty pretty picture of a butterfly) if you were to comment <3


	5. Chapter 5

Rey could feel her face heat as Ben carried her to the couch. She felt her underwear become slick, being this close to him and his scent reminded her of the past two days and how she used his sweatshirt. Rey could feel her heart rate slow as Ben sat next to her. The couch in Luke’s office was small, big enough for two people and soft. Rey wanted to get closer to the warmth that radiated off of Ben’s skin. 

_ That’s better Alpha makes it all better. _

“I’m sorry. It just… feels better … now that you're here” Rey said, she looked down at the IV in her hand.

_ Of course, it feels better Alpha is finally here! Oh gods he smells so good….but not like last time. Too much soap now, not enough Alpha. _

“Of course” Ben quickly sat next to her on the couch, giving her enough space that their thighs were not touching, but the closeness soothed a deep part of Rey she didn’t know she had. 

Watching Rey and Ben on his office couch Luke cleared his throat. 

“Miss Niima I think I speak for both Ben and myself when I say that whatever either of us can do to help you we will try as hard as we can” 

Rey nodded embarrassed that she needed someone to sit next to her like she was a child.

At the mental mention of children, her inner voice started babbling about how Ben would give Rey healthy beautiful children. Rey’s blush deepened. 

A moment later, a nurse came in with a cart with the food on it. Juice and water, fruit, bread, butter, jam, small sandwiches, and other lunch items. Glad for the distraction from her internal voice Rey focused on the food. 

“Your body probably can't handle anything too heavy right now so please eat whatever you can,” Luke said as he grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water for himself and down on the chair across the coffee table in the small office sitting area. 

Rey watched intently as Ben got up slowly from next to her and began putting a plate together with a bit of everything on it. He was careful to get small portions of everything taking great care in what he did. 

_ He is a good provider, Alpha will take good care of you. _

Ben set the plate he was working on down on the table in front of her.

_ Alpha is so good! He is going to take such good care of you. _

“Do you know what you want to drink?” Ben asked but Rey didn’t quite understand his words. Rey realized that he was looking at her waiting for a response.

“Hm? …. Sorry - what did you say?” Rey said trying to pull her focus on what he was saying.

_ Alpha is speaking, listen. _

In a split second all Rey’s attention was on the words that come from Ben’s mouth.

“No need to say sorry. I was just asking if you knew what you wanted to drink”

Rey looked at the cart next to Ben. Everything looked good, Rey started to feel how empty her stomach was. When was the last time she ate? Two days ago?

“Orange juice, please” At her response, Ben nodded and grabbed two small bottles of orange juice before coming back to sit next to her. Once he sat down next to her again Rey reached for the plate on the coffee table that Ben had made for her. 

From the corner of her eye, she could tell that Ben had not started eating, his eyes were on her waiting for something.

“Thanks, Ben,” Rey said before she placed half a strawberry in her mouth and slowly chewed. Once she began to eat he seemed to relax and began to eat the food on his own plate.

It was lovely of him to be here right now, he didn’t need to be, he had said he would wait for her but that could have been her imagination?

_ No! Alpha likes you, he is taking care of you. _

“Aren’t you….uncomfortable?” Rey asked Ben. 

He looked over at her and quickly chewed what was in his mouth before answering. 

“Why would I be?”

One day at lunch Poe had mentioned that Ben had a hard time with smelling pheromones and that was most likely why he didn't eat in the crowded part of the cafeteria. 

“Isn’t it hard for you to be in an Omega hospital? The um...smell” 

Rey watched as Ben looked over to Luke who let out a small chuckle. 

“I doubt he would leave without an army dragging him,” Luke said, slightly under his breath, Ben’s ears turned slightly pink. 

Luke continued at a normal talking volume “Rey, may I call you Rey?” Rey nodded “Don’t worry you are completely safe here, Ben is on one of the largest doses of suppressants I have ever seen and any Alphas on staff are also on very large doses.” 

“Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I'm not scared or anything I just” she looked over to Ben “I didn't want you to be uncomfortable… or something”

Ben nodded and looked directly into her eyes. 

“Thanks for worrying about me but I don’t smell Omegas that much - other Omegas,” he said quickly correcting himself. 

_ Alpha likes your scent! This is good, tell him you like his scent too.  _

* * *

Ben could see the slight blush spreading across her face. She quickly turned away from him and began eating her fruit again. 

_ She smells happy. _

“So I understand you and Ben have a class together and that is how all this happened?” Luke said interrupting Ben’s devolving thought process that would most likely end with him looking like a tomato. Luke was obviously trying to move the conversation to neutral mundane topics. 

“Yeah,” Rey said with a smile “We have AP physics together and the same lunch period as well” 

Ben’s chest tightened with the realization that she had also noticed him during lunch. 

“Do you enjoy physics?” asked Luke

Ben knew her answer before she replied, she loved physics. 

“I do, I want to go into aro-space engineering, hopefully”

“What a coincidence my brother-in-law, Ben’s father, is an aro-space engineer” Luke looked over to Ben who stiffened slightly at the mention of his father. “Ben, I thought you were more interested in English and Philosophy” 

“I am but you know Maz, she forced me into it, I enjoy it enough though” 

“Ah, you probably are confused, you already know that I am Ben’s uncle but Maz’s husband is business partners with Ben’s father, it's a small world isn't it?” Luke explained for Rey.

They spent the rest of their time eating and talking about mundane topics. Eventually, Ben was sent out again for Rey and Luke to be able to talk. Ben helped Rey readjust the blankets again before leaving. 

Once outside the room, Ben pulled out his phone and began to research how to help Omegas who just awakened. Most of the advice was aimed toward younger people and did not apply fully to Rey’s situation, some things were helpful. 

Such as using scent neutralizing body wash and lotion, foods that help a person recover after a heat, activities to do and some to avoid. Most of the advice was common knowledge, however, the list of foods interested him. 

The image of her slim body appeared in his mind and his stomach fell. She was not only unhealthy because she awakened so late but also because she was underweight worried him. 

* * *

“Rey as you have probably noticed your emotions are running high right now and I'm sorry to say this but you will probably feel like this for about the next month or so. I'm not going to lie to you, it will be hard, but we have to wait for your hormones to balance enough for you to be put on suppressants and birth control.”   
  


Rey took a deep breath trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes. She never cried much before, especially in front of people, but now she felt like a puddle of tears and raw emotions. 

“So all I’m going to do for a month is cry?” she asked, trying to lighten the mood slightly. 

“It may feel like that, but it is completely common and most people who awaken experience heightened emotions. I know that everyone here, myself included as well as Ben will do everything in our power to help in any way possible. The fact is that most Omegas have a period of about 2 to 3 months of slightly heightened emotions  _ before _ their first heat however your body is going through the changes extremely quickly and will have intense heightened emotions for some time after.”

Rey began to calm slightly, Luke was calm about the situation and did not seem too concerned. Maybe her life could go back to normal sooner than she thought. 

“There is however the issue of your guardian, I have put in a request to foster care services on your behalf. They have assessed your situation and the abilities of Mr. Unkar, and have found that he is not qualified” 

“What does that mean?” Rey’s moment of calm was short-lived. What did that mean? Was she going to have to move again? She was so close to 18 maybe they would let her find her own place now.

_ Be with Alpha. _

“I am sorry Rey, they have concluded that he is not equipped to care for a young awakening Omega” 

Her tears began to flow but Rey ignored them pressing on. 

“So - so where do I go? Have they decided on a new placement for me yet? I’m so close to 18 can I live on my own?”

“I can answer all your questions Rey please don’t worry, whatever happens, you will be safe. There are group homes, foster guardians certified to take care of Omegas, and even here at the hospital. However, I would like to test out a theory first, is that alright?” Luke asked.

“What theory?” Rey's tears slowed and she was able to dry her face. 

“From what you have told me it seems that Ben, and your compatibility, was the main catalyst for your awakening. I would just like to test how strong your compatibility is,”

Rey was new to this whole Omega thing but if being around all Alphas was like being around Ben she has no idea how any Omega is able to function. 

“What would it mean if we are compatible?” Rey was slightly confused, how could being compatible help her recover?

“Well, in simple terms, he could help your recovery, helping it move along faster and be less distressing for you. New studies have backed up the old superstition that Omegas with mates or highly compatible partners are healthier. These studies have seen results of Omegas mated with or in relationships with highly compatible Alphas having better immune systems, quicker sickness recovery rates, and stabler hormones. These studies are very helpful.”

“So spending time with Ben could help me recover faster?” Rey flushed at the idea of spending time with Ben. Even being with him today she was seconds away from jumping in his lap. 

“Essentially, yes - obviously only if you are comfortable and the test has to back up my claim that you are compatible for me to be able to suggest it as a form of treatment.”

_ Yes, yes, yes spend time with Alpha! _

“For this to work you would have to be with him most of the time, the best situation would be for you to like with Ben and his family.” 

“What? How- is that - wouldn't that…….be difficult?”

“If you two are as compatible as I suspect, yes. However, Rey, this is all up to you, you have many options here and all of them will help you get through this. When I say ‘spend time with Ben’ I in no way mean sex, or anything sexual, you two don’t have to engage in  _ any _ physical contact if you don’t want to. I am suggesting you use him as…..an Alpha scented air freshener” 

Rey laughs at Luke's description of Ben’s role in this. Trying to keep herself level-headed Rey asked a question that frightened her.

“Do you think Ben would agree?”

* * *

_ Omega. Your Omega is so beautiful, and strong she is so strong she will be a good mate. She needs more food first, then mate, then pups. Your pups should have her eyes. You should be in the office with her, you are her mate, you need to be next to her always.  _

Ben struggled to keep his inner Alpha voice in check, it should not be thinking of Rey as his mate….or carrying his kids. She would look so cute pregnant.

What the fuck was he thinking? He is 18 and he should not be thinking about kids. Looking down at the text he just received distracted him from the line of thinking involving him and Rey having kids, and all the details involved.

**Mom: Dad and I are on our way to pick you up.**

**Mom: 35 min.**

**Ben: ok**

The fact that both of them were coming meant that either they were in a “good patch” or they knew something about the situation that he didn't and Han was coming to help control him and his temper. Both were distressing. The second option more so because it most likely involved Rey. 

Before he could start to worry Ben saw movement out of the corner of his eye, Luke was standing at the door to his office. Luke motioned for Ben to come close and in a split second Ben was on his feet and next to Luke.

Ben looked past Luke into the office, instinctively looking for Rey. She was still on the small couch, the blanket was still on her lap but she was nervously fiddling with the edge of it pulling at a string. She looked up her eyes immediately finding Ben’s. 

The tightness and anxiety coiled in Ben’s chest unravelled slightly. She seemed, and smelled, nervous but otherwise, she was okay, the IV bag was empty now and her skin looked pinker and healthy. 

“What?” Ben asked only now realizing that his uncle had been talking to him. 

“Compatibility, you and Rey, I need to swab one of your scent glands,” Luk said it so calmly that Ben thought he misheard him. 

“Why would that matter?” Ben asked. 

His eyes travelled back to Rey, she was watching him, her eyes too intense that he felt his pheromones react to her attention. Rey’s whole body stiffens and her cheeks become pink.

_ She is reacting to your scent, you can smell her arousal. _

“It may help her,” Luke said, pulling Ben out of his thoughts. That decided it for Ben, he would do anything to help Rey. 

Shifting past Luke in the doorway Ben made his way inside. Rey’s scent spiked and it took almost all Ben’s control not to hug her close to him. 

Ben stood in front of her. “Rey is it alright is it alright if I sit next to you again?” 

Rey quickly nodded her head. Once Ben sat down Rey’s body shifted, Ben thought she didn't even notice, her body instinctively got closer to him. 

_ Hold her, hold her, hold her. Your Omega wants you to hold her, she wants you to hold her. She likes your scent.  _

* * *

Rey had begun to hate being an Omega more than she had before. Her mind kept fixating on Ben. Her body was constantly aware of him and reacting to him. Rey could feel slight wetness in her panties, the nurse was smart to give her a slick pad. 

Was this going to happen all the time?

Was it only around Ben?

If it is Ben can he tell? 

Does he think she is gross?

Fuck he smells so good.

Luke had said he is on strong suppressants, why can she smell him?

Was it because of their compatibility? 

“Okay now that we are all here,” Luke said as he sat down across from Rey and Ben again. “I am going to explain what's going on, Rey you are still okay with being Ben in?” 

Rey nodded, with everything going on she needed some answers and about a quarter of them were about how she reacted to Ben. 

“Ya, everything you said…..makes sense” 

Ben looked between Luke and Rey slightly confused. 

“Your compatibility with Rey will affect my prescribed treatment plan. There are many recent studies that show evidence of Omegas when around highly compatible Alphas have better immune systems, quicker sickness recovery rates, and stabler hormones.” Luke explains to Ben. 

“I won't go into more detail until I have the results, but you understand right Ben?” Luke asked, Rey, saw that something was communicated in the silence between the two of them and Ben looked serious. 

“Yes,” Ben answered.

Once Ben answered Luke got up asking a nurse outside the room for something and came back with a backpack, Rey’s backpack.

“I am sorry Rey, I completely forgot that we had your backpack here, Maz dropped it off. While I retrieve the test materials, feel free to make any calls you need.” 

Rey thanked Luke and took her backpack from him before he got a phone call and left the room. Immediately Rey took out her phone, genuinely suppressed that it still had power.

Once she unlocked her phone she saw dozens of messages from her friends. All of them were concerned for her and worried. 

**Rose: 5 missed calls**

**Finn: 12 missed calls**

**Unkar: 8 missed calls**

**Poe: 4 missed calls**

**Missed messages: 47**

Oh, gods, how was she supposed to explain this to them, and Unkar, what was she going to do about Unkar? He is probably so angry with her. If Ben and she were not compatible enough then she would have to go into a group home, or a new house, those could be out of town away from her friends. And if she and Ben were compatible then what? No way any sane parent would let a newly awakened orphaned Omega live with their Alpha son. What was she thinking that she could stay with Ben? Was she insane? Probably she was hearing a voice in her head.

Rey clutched her phone tightly, her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest and her skin felt too tight.

* * *

  
  
  


Ben felt it instantly, something was wrong with Rey. 

Without thinking he was holding her gently in his arms. She was against his chest and she was so stiff and anxious. After a few seconds she nuzzled closer to Ben’s chest and he felt her relax in his arms. Although she had relaxed slightly she was clearly still in distress. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Omega.  _ Breath _ , I’ve got you sweetheart” her head was on his chest and as he slowly stroked her hair she relaxed. 

“Alpha” Rey whispered so soft and broken it physically hurt Ben to hear her that way.

“Ben!” Luke yelled and moved to separate Ben from Rey. 

Growling Ben put out a hand to distance Luke.

“Luke back off” 

“Ben you can't just do this, step away from her Ben”

“Luke, if you come any closer…..” Ben trailed off and his threat clear in his tone. 

Ben shifted his attention back to Rey. One of his arms was around her holding her to him and the other was stalking her hair and was frequently landing in the crook of her neck where he rubbed his thumb on one of her glands. 

“Rey I can have Been removed if you want…” Luke said to Rey. Luke looked over at Ben seeing a determined look in his eyes as their gazes locked.

“Hey, hey,” he said softly into her ear “sweetheart can you please look at me?” 

Ben’s heart skipped a beat when she just tried to nuzzle herself further into him. Releasing his hold slightly Ben tipped her chin up with his finger so her eyes met his. Even though the sight of her eyes filled with tears broke his heart he smiled at her. 

Luke looked on from the sidelines and the same feeling he had around Han and Leia washed over him. He could see in their eyes that neither of them registered that he was there, the world was made up of just the two of them. 

Luke was shocked, he had not known that they were  _ that _ compatible.

“Rey, can you tell me what's wrong? I can't fix it if I don’t know.”

Rey lifted her eyes and looked at Ben. 

Ben fell in love with her eyes again, he hates to see tears in her eyes. Ben vowed to himself that he will do anything to keep tears out of them.

“I’m sorry….I just feel overwhelmed” Rey said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. “I promise that I’m not a cry baby normally” 

Ben took the hand that had been stroking her hair and wiped off the last tear from her cheek. Not knowing what to say that could comfort Rey at this moment he let his thumb softly caress Rey's cheek.

“Ben.” Luke's stern voice broke the silence and the world they had made for themselves. 

* * *

  
  


Looking over at Luke, he looked angry but Rey could tell he was mostly upset with Ben. Rey blushed, feeling exposed and embarrassed, she was still half in Ben’s lap and tucked against his chest. She felt calmer now, her worries were not forgotten but now they seemed manageable. How Ben affected her was so profound and so intimate that anyone seeing them close together like they were felt strange. 

Ben also seemed to feel the awkward atmosphere and loosened his grip around her. Rey moved a small distance away so she was no longer practically in his lap. Their thighs here still touching and Ben had reached for her hand but before he took it he met her eyes.

“Can I hold your hand?” Ben asked, he was so big but for that moment he looked like a puppy. 

Rey didn't verbally answer him but took his hand before trying to turn her attention back to Luke. 

_ Alpha is so dreamy…. He has such a nice smile and he is so big. He is such a good Alpha! His smell is like apple cider, and the woods after it rains, and warm, he is so warm! His hands are so big and strong.  _

Rey inwardly cringed as her inner voice fangirled over Ben. 

“Are you feeling alright Rey?” Luke asked

“Yeah I am sorry, I just - I had a lot of missed calls and my ….it all just kinda hit me.”

“Rey, at this point the compatibility tests are just a formality. For me to suggest spending time with Ben as part of your treatment I need scientific backing for my opinion.” Luke reassured Rey.

The anxiety began to rise in Rey’s stomach again. “But - no way any sane parent would let me stay at their house, even if I wasn’t an Omega most people don't want to foster a 17-year-old.”

As her anxiety rose Rey felt Ben’s thumb start to rub softly on the scent gland on her wrist. 

_ That feels good. _

“Rey….my parents are not people you could describe as “normal”,” Ben said, earning a low chuckle from Luke. 

“Rey why don’t we get this test out of the way and then we can answer any questions you may have,” Luke suggested and Rey nodded.

After a quick oral swab of hers and Ben’s saliva Luke explained that he also needed a swab of the gland on the back of her neck. Rey was still getting used to the new glands on her skin, at the mention of the one on her neck she hesitantly touched it. The sensations she felt from touching it were strange, a combination of tenderness and pleasure. Taking her fingers away from her neck she nodded to Luke. Luke first swabbed Ben quickly and then Luke moved to Rey’s side to gain better access to her gland Rey felt Ben tense beside her. Trying to ignore the sensation of the swab she looked at Ben and squeezed their joined hands gently, Ben squeezed back.

A nurse came in to collect the samples from Luke and about 10 minutes later there was a knock at the office door.

* * *

Luke opened the office door and revealed his parents. They looked straight at him as they walked into the room. Eyes bounced between him and Rey, his mom was the first to rush over and pull him into a tight hug. Ben returned the hug in full force but only with one arm not wanting to let go of Rey’s hand.

“Oh Ben, I was worried, I know we talked but still” 

Ben’s mom looked over to Rey. “Hello, I am Leia Organa, Ben’s mother” 

_ That is Alphas mom you have to show her you will be a good mate.  _

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Organa, I’m Rey…..sorry we had to meet like this” Rey said nervously. Ben knew that his mother was a small Omega woman but she always carried a sense of confidence and strength, he even found her intimidating sometimes. 

“Oh don't think like that, and please call me Leia and this is my husband Han,” she said pointing to the tall man standing behind her. 

“Hi Rey,” Han gave a small wave and a smile as he stood next to Luke. Rey smiled back at Han, he seemed like a nice man. 

Looking behind Han Rey saw Luke at the door getting a piece of paper from someone outside. Rey watched as he read the paper. He didn't seem shocked by what he read but was very focused on its contents. 

Luke's focus was back on the room, walking over he took the seat across from Ben and Rey. 

“I have the test results”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hey!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! :)
> 
> If you have a few seconds I would really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me how you are liking the story so far and your general thoughts :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test results are back, what next?

Luke sat across from him and Rey holding the test results in his hand, Ben already knew the results and what that paper said. They were highly compatible, the closest thing to soulmates Ben allowed himself to believe in. 

Luke looked at Ben’s parents.

“It might be best if you two wait outside” Neither of them looked like they would argue understanding that although Ben was their son this was not their place. 

With one final hug from Leia, Ben watched the door close behind his parents. 

Ben continued caressing the gland on Rey’s wrist out of instinct to calm them both. Rey looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She was so strong, he was supposed to be the strong one but she was trying to comfort him. 

“To be completely honest, the results themselves are not shocking, I think we all predicted the results,” Luke said as both Rey and Ben nodded. 

Luke continued, “You two are about as compatible as two people can be, this is good”

Ben was scared of what Luke had said. Ben didn’t believe in soulmates, they don’t exist, there isn’t anyone out there who would want him, every part of him. And even if soulmates existed he would find a way to mess it up for sure. 

Luke continued, “Although this means that what I am suggesting will be more difficult for both of you than I anticipated.”

Luke flipped the page over and made a note with his pen. 

“Lucky for us though, Ben, your instincts are keeping you in check to better be able to take care of Rey. A young teenage Alpha should not be so calm next to an unsuppressed Omega. Your instincts are already taking care of Rey.”Luke finished. 

Ben nodded, in the back of his mind he knew all of this, that he was reacting better than he should. But what else was he supposed to do? He had to take care of her, any other option would have been too painful for Ben to even imagine. Ben knew he was blushing, when he looked over at Rey her face was red. Gods, that was cute.

“That’s kind of a relief,” Rey said and laughed slightly next to Ben. Ben looked over at her waiting for her to explain.

“I was worried that all Alphas smelled so …..distracting. But if it is Ben, then it seems better,” 

_ Your Omega trusts you, she has accepted you. You smell good to her, no other Alphas. Your Omega should not be around other Alphas _

* * *

There were so many questions bouncing around Rey’s head. 

What was this little voice in her head?

Are Ben and her soulmates like Finn and Poe?

If they are like Finn and Poe do they date now?

Would he want to date?

Does she only want to be with him because he is an Alpha?

Will his parents really let her stay with Ben?

But the biggest question that had been on her mind; why did he smell so good? Was finally answered. It’s science she could trust science, there was a reason for everything. 

“Now with this information Rey, I still advise you to at least try staying with Ben and his family. However, if it at any time is not what you want there are multiple other options for treatment.” Luke said.

Rey looked over at Ben, “Would you be alright with it?” Ben looked slightly confused by her question. 

_ Please say yes Alpha. Please, please. You need to be home with your Alpha. _

“Of course Rey,” Ben said with such conviction that Rey felt much better about her decision to stay with Ben and his family, at least for a bit.

_ Alpha wants you!! _

“Are you alright with bringing Han and Leia back in so they can sign some forms and get up to date? We will also be having a rep from Social Services to make sure all the proper documents are signed.”

Rey nodded and Luke brought Leia and Han back in followed by a small Omega woman, who was likely in her mid-thirties. She was beautiful, curvy with curly hair and deep bronze skin. She looked like a nice person, Rey was used to talking to Social Services workers. Most of the time the workers seemed uninterested in her life and even their own. 

_ She is going to want your Alpha. Show your claim to him, move closer, show her. _

Rey shifted closer to Ben and felt the finger caressing her wrist press harder, not painfully but as if to remind her that he was there. Rey looked to Ben and he smiled at her, not a big smile, in reality, it was just a slight upturn of his lips but it was comforting. 

“So Han and Leia already know the very rough basics of the situation but why don’t I catch them up? If I miss anything or if you have questions please say so.” Luke said as he sat down after pulling chairs from his desk to add more seating. Han and Leia sat on the chair but the social worker stood away from their small circle of 5 leaning against Luke’s desk with a clipboard. 

Rey realized that she must have sensed that Rey was worried about her being in the room, it was kind of her to stay a healthy distance away. 

“As you both know I am suggesting that, since Ben and Rey are very compatible that Rey should stay with Ben, and you both, at your home for the time of her recovery.” 

Han and Leia nodded as they listened to Luke.

“Obviously I will be monitoring Rey’s condition closely and for now I am very confident that this course of recovery treatment will work well.” Luke motioned to the social worker and she gave both Han and Leia sheets of paper. 

“Leia you and Han are both certified to be Rey’s temporary guardians, these papers here are just confirming that you understand that you will have an underaged Omega in your care.”

Leia rummages in her purse for two pens and hands one to Han. They sign quickly to Rey’s shock, they seem so okay with this, almost eager. They aren’t even asking about the money or how long she will be with them; they just take her into their lives in seconds.

From what Rey had heard from other foster kids, a guardian taking care of a Beta foster child got about $2300 a month and for an Alpha or Omega child, it was $2500. Unkar would have really wanted that extra $200 if he could have gotten his hands on it. Rey silently prayed that Unkar hadn’t torn through her room and broke things in anger. 

“Now because of Miss Niima’s current medical state we do need you to sign these forms stating you will provide her with transportation to and from any doctor’s appointments, and comply with the best of your abilities with her suggested treatment plan, whatever it may be. As you are now Miss Niima’s guardians you are also responsible for her medical well-being.” The social worker explained as she handed Leia and Han another form. 

After that more paperwork was signed and once the social worker was satisfied and set up a date for an at-home visit 2 weeks from now she left. Rey felt the tension leave her shoulders once the woman had left the room. Rey hated that her new instincts had her disliking the women, she was just doing her job. 

_ She was looking at your Alpha. _

“Han, Leia do you have any questions?” Luke asked.

Leia spoke first and asked, “So what is Rey’s recovery plan right now?” 

“Right now I’d say lots of rest, water, and healthy foods. In addition, I’d say no strenuous activity or exercise, and it is essential to keep stress levels low. Also, the main reason for Rey staying with you all is to be closer to Ben- who has kindly volunteered to be Alpha scented air freshener for Rey.” 

“I didn’t say it like that,” Ben defended himself. 

“I know but it sums up the situation nicely, don’t you think?” Luke said with a smile. 

“Rey,” Luke turned to Rey “You may want to consider taking a week, or more, off school. Just until you feel better and well-rested”

“So basically until I stop bursting into tears?” Rey said, trying to lighten the mood.

She got a chuckle from everyone in the room but Ben also squeezed her hand reassuringly.

* * *

  
  


Ben pushed the wheelchair Rey was seated in on the way out of the hospital. Ben took his phone out of his back pocket, there were lots of messages from Finn and Poe that he had not responded to yet. It was Monday, it was 4:28 PM, it felt so strange that on Friday morning the center of his universe was the sun. But now it was Rey. 

Ben looked down at Rey as he pushed her wheelchair, her backpack was in her lap and she was playing with the zipper pull. Han was behind them talking with Luke, carrying two large paper bags a nurse had given to Rey. Presumably, they contained Omega products. 

His mom was talking to Rey as she walked alongside Rey’s wheelchair. 

“So is there anything you are allergic to, or just don’t like, Rey?” Leia asked.

“No, I don’t think so - actually I’m not a big fan of mushrooms”

Ben didn’t like mushrooms much either. 

_ Omega is so perfect. _

“Ok just checking, because if you are alright with it I was planning on making some minestrone soup. I always have a craving for it after my heats, makes me feel better, maybe it will work for you.” Leia said with a smile, Rey smiled back.

Ben was happy that his mom and Rey were getting along, but he felt kind of jealous of his mother for having Rey’s attention. 

“I’ll have to send Ben or Han to the store to get some things, do you want anything specific? Chips, doughnuts, ice cream, candy, chocolate, pudding?” Leia listed off options.

_ Your Omega should be eating nothing fried or processed. _

“Mom, didn’t Luke say  _ healthy _ foods?” Ben asked, interrupting his mother’s list of junk foods.

“It is called comfort food for a reason, Rey can eat whatever she wants,” Leia said, waving away Ben’s question. 

As they neared the end of a hallway they came into the main exit of the hospital, the large room had many people milling about. Ben instantly sensed Rey’s anxiety and placed one of his hands on her shoulder rubbing gently. 

Leaning down closer to Rey as he pushed her across the room toward the door his inner Alpha was on high alert.

_ Get her out of here your Omega doesn’t like it here. She needs to feel safe right now, hurry! _

“It’s alright, I’ve got you, we’re almost out,” Ben said low enough that most likely only Rey heard him. 

Rey’s hand came up and held the hand on her shoulder, Ben held her hand tightly. Trying to distract her he asked, “Rey do you want any  _ comfort _ food from the store?”

Rey seemed to be trying hard to focus on him and her response, “I...I like ice cream”

The doors here right ahead of them and Ben’s mom hit the handicap door open button. 

Still trying to keep Rey occupied, “What flavour? I like mint chocolate chip the most,”

Rey nodded, “I like mint chip, but I…like Ben and Jerry’s”

“What flavour?” Ben followed his mom to where they had parked the car. 

“Half Baked”

“I forgot about Half Baked; I’d say it’s in my top 5 ice cream flavours” Ben could tell she was a bit better now but he kept up the conversation. Leia opened the back seat door to their car and motioned for Ben and Rey. 

_ Carry her, sit down first so she can sit on your lap. It is much better that way, safer for her.  _

“Do you need help getting in?” Ben asked. 

“No, I think I’m okay” Rey started to get up, she was slow, obviously sore but she seemed okay otherwise. She ducked her head, placed her backpack on the floor of the car and moved to get in. Once she had sat down Luke came up to the open car door to say goodby to Rey. 

_ She looked like she was in pain getting in. Your Omega was in pain because you didn’t take care of her. _

“Alright Rey, the bags we have sent with you have been stocked with products and pamphlets with useful information. We have a check-up appointment this Thursday, and if you need anything before then don’t hesitate to call.” Luke said, taking the wheelchair from Ben. 

“Thank you Luke” Rey gave him a small smile, a genuine smile but she seemed tired.

Han had already said his goodbyes to Luke and was putting the bags he had carried in the trunk. Leia said a quick good buy and went to the passenger seat. 

Ben turned to his uncle “Thank you.” Ben meant it with all of his body, he knew that it had been someone else it definitely could have been worse for both him and Rey. 

* * *

Ben got into the back seat next to her, the back seat was large and Rey felt like Ben was too far away. 

_ Get closer, it will make you feel so much better. _

Han turned the car on and drove out of the hospital's parking lot. Once on the larger road, Rey tries to focus her attention on the things passing outside her window. 

“Rey, would you like to go to your house and pick up your things before we go home?” Leia asked from the front seat.

_ It's not safe at Unkar’s, you shouldn't go. _

Rey knew that she would have to go at some point to get her things from Unkar's some time, and she was so tired right now that maybe she would be too tired to even care what he had to say. 

Pushing down her anxiety Rey replied, “If it's not too out of the way,”

“Of course not, where is his house?” 

“Do you know where Jack’s auto body shop is?” Leia nodded,

“...that’s where the house is, next door”

Unkar had somehow come into ownership of the auto body shop and had never bothered to change the name on the front. The house next door to the shop was where she and Unkar had lived. At one time it could have been a nice house but it had been left in disrepair for years and looked run-down both inside and out. 

Rey felt Ben lean toward her, he lowered his voice so he could say what he wanted to privately. “Are you sure you want to go right now? We can go another time, or I can do it for you.” It was like Ben always knew what was on Rey’s mind, any other time she would have found it annoying. But since it was Ben it felt okay. 

“I need to get it over with,” Rey said, trying to sound confident. 

“I’ll go with you,” Ben said and there was no room for argument, so Rey just nodded. 

The drive from the hospital to Unkars house took only 15 minutes because of how small the town of Jakku was. The whole time Rey’s anxiety built. 

_ You shouldn’t be going it is not worth it, tell Alpha you don’t want to go.  _

* * *

Ben looked out the window at a house that looked run down with a yard so dry it was dust. As Ben looked up to the front he could see that, like him, his father and mother were shocked at how run-down the house was. The porch steps were falling apart and looked one strong wind away from toppling over. The porch itself was small but looked even smaller due to all the junk and furniture crowding it.

He could tell Rey was anxious, her smell was tainted by fear and he wanted desperately to make it go away. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Rey unbuckled her seatbelt and had a look on her face like she was prepared for the worst. Ben immediately got out of the car and walked toward her, she looked at him but stayed silent. 

Rey took the stairs slowly and knocked on the door. 

Rey looked up at Ben meeting his eyes, “You should wait outside”

“It’s open!” yelled a voice from inside.

_ Your Omega is not going in there alone.  _

Rey opened the door and walked in, Ben followed closely behind. The house smelled like stale cigarette smoke and dude BO. 

“Look who finally came back,” the large man said from his tattered recliner in front of a new looking TV. The way he looked at Rey was full of destain and it made his whole body tense with fury. 

_ This man is a threat to your Omega. _

Technically by law if an Alpha assaults someone in defence of their Omega it is alright. He could beat this man and get away with it. 

“I’m just here to get my stuff,” Rey said, her voice sounded wrong, cold and her face showed no expression but Ben could smell her distress and anxiety. 

“Get your shit and get out,” the man said, turning back to his TV.

Rey walked down a short hallway coming to a closed door, the second she opened it he knew this was her room. Her scent surrounded him, it was soaked into everything and it was beautiful. It took control not to pick her up and lie her down here licker her glands like he wanted to. 

_ Scent her and claim her show her she is yours. _

“Just give me a few minutes,” Rey said as she moved to her small dresser and fishing out a large duffle bag. Rey opened all the drawers grabbing the clothes and hastily tossing them into the open bag. 

_ Your Omega needs to get out of here. _

Ben could tell she was trying to get this done quickly, he moved around the room that felt too small for his large frame and grabbed items and placed them in the bag. Rey really only had clothes, a couple of books, a couple of pairs of shoes, school supplies, and one stuffed animal. 

There were clothes and blankets on her bed, even a towel, oh gods, she had been nesting. This was Rey’s nest, it didn't look like it should, she should have  _ more _ blankets and pillows, and  _ his _ clothes. She shouldn't have to nest with old towels she should have all the soft blankets she wants, 

_ Your Omega needs things to nest. Tell your Omega you like her nest. _

Ben knew that you should  _ never _ touch or dismantle an Omegas, or anyone’s, nest without permission. Turning to Rey he saw her looking at her bed, she was blushing. 

“Are you alright with taking apart your nest?” Ben asked, gesturing to her bed. 

Rey looked at her nest on the bed “I- I didn't know...” Rey blushed “so that's a nest?” she asked, pointing to the bed. She seemed sad. 

Ben felt his chest hurt, he had grown up with family nests as a child and even now made them himself sometimes when he was in rut. Rey had never had that, this could be her first nest. 

“Ya it is, you did a great job” Ben praised her, knowing that his instincts as an Alpha needed him to compliment her on her nest, especially Rey. 

“I’m sorry you have to take it apart, but I promise you can make another one once we get home, alright?” Ben said trying to reassure her, the sadness in her scent lessened and she nodded. 

Rey started taking the nest apart, the material fluttered as she put it in her bag. Her scent was intoxicating to Ben, he knew she was upset that she had to take it apart. 

* * *

Home.

_ Home. _

‘Once we get home’

_ Nest. _

Ben called it home, Rey really liked the word ‘home’ on Ben's tongue. 

_ He called your nest great. Once you get home with Alpha you can show him how good you can be at making a nest. _

Rey cleared her throat mentally double checking she won’t call him ‘Alpha’ by accident. “I think I am ready to go” Rey zipped her full bag and started lifting it but before she could Ben took the bag strap from her. 

“Can I carry this?” He asked like he  _ needed _ to carry it, the tone of his voice told Rey to just let him. She shouldn't be carrying it anyway, according to what Luke had said earlier. 

Ben followed her back to the living room where Unkar sat unmoved in his chair, he was already half-drunk on a Monday at 5. This was so embarrassing. 

Rey could tell from the look in Unkar's eyes that he was in a mean mood. The glint in his half-drunk eyes was full of hate. Whatever he was about to say it was meant to tear through her. 

“Congratulations on becoming a knot-hole, I hope you will find some sap of an Alpha to follow your ass around” Unkar's eyes shifted to Ben “looks like you already have,”

_ Alpha is going to kill him. _

Rey's whole body became aware of Ben’s, he was burning with fury and he smelled completely wrong. He didn't smell bad, but he smelled angry and although a large part of her loved that he was upset, she needed to get both of them out of Unkar’s house. 

Seeing his pure strength as his muscles flexed Rey felt a small amount of slick moisten her underwear. 

_ Ben is so strong he will be a great Alpha _

Taking a deep breath she spoke, not knowing what would come out of her mouth.

Rey took Ben’s hand and his attention shifted to her, “Alpha, can you take me home?” 

Almost like a switch was flipped the second his eyes met Rey's, his fury disappeared. He looked down at their joined hands and how she had grasped his hand in both of hers and was making small circles over his wrist gland with her thumb. Ben was completely focused on Rey, he nodded stiffly and began to move toward the door. 

By the time they got back to the car, Ben seemed better and slightly calmer. Letting go of her hand Ben opened the trunk of the car and placed her large duffle bag inside. Once he had slammed the trunk closed and opened the back seat door for Rey. 

She quickly got in and Ben got in after her and tugged her gently so that she was snug next to him. He retook her hand and rested it on his thigh, he rubbed his thumb over the spot that made her feel like she was melting into him. 

“Is something wrong?” Ben's dad turned around from the driver's seat and eyed the two of them in the back seat. 

“He is still breathing” Ben mumbled angrily, Han looked at Rey confused.

“It's alright now,” Rey said to reassure everyone in the car before Han started the engine again. 

Now that she was back in the car, anxiety left her body and her exhaustion caught up with her. Turning her head slightly she felt safe next to Ben. Her body snug next to his and his hand in hers. Rey fest herself drifting into sleep on Ben’s shoulder. 

_ Alpha is so good.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> Leave a comment if you have a couple of seconds it would mean the world to me <3


	7. Chapter 7

It felt better with Rey next to him, Ben still felt the anger burning inside him but that wasn’t the most important thing right now, Rey was. 

‘ Alpha, can you take me home?’ Those had been her words, she had called him Alpha, and he loved it. It was so strange that for most of his life he thought that being an Alpha was a curse but at this moment it was the best thing in the world. 

She looked beautiful while she slept. The anxiety that had been on her features melted away in sleep and she looked peaceful. 

_ It is nice seeing your Omega like this. _

Ben agreed with his inner voice, he would do anything to have Rey happy and content….for the rest of her life. Before he could follow that line of thinking Ben’s mom turned to look at him from the front seat and smiled. 

“I like her,” His mom said, and he could tell his mom was already attached to Rey. 

“Once we get back I need some things for dinner, could you and your dad go to the grocery store for me?” His mom asked. 

_ You are not leaving your Omega. _

“I think it's better if I stay with Rey, just in case”

“That's up to you, but I thought you might just want to go and make sure your dad doesn't only get junk food, you know how he is when I send him shopping.” 

His mom knew what she was doing, now he had to go to make sure Rey got healthy food. 

“Fine,” Ben said. He just hoped that Rey woke up before he left for the store, there was no way he was letting her wake up and not know where he was. 

As they pulled up to the house Rey was still asleep next to him, trying not to wake her Ben gathered her gently into his arms. As he lifted her she started to wake up, shock flickered over her expression for a split second. 

“Hey, sorry if I scared you, we’re home I didn't want to wake you” That wasn't the full truth, yes Ben didn't want to wake Rey but he also loved the feeling of her in his arms. 

“Oh” Rey smiled shyly, “T-thanks, um I can walk” 

Ben only shook his head and walked up the porch steps. His mother held the front door open for Ben as he carried Rey inside. Kicking off his shoes Ben entered the house and went straight to the living room. Ben gently placed her on the couch and grabbed the blanket off the back and put it over her. 

“Wait here and I'll be right back with your stuff, alright?” Ben said looking at Rey she seemed both relieved and on edge at the same time. Rey nodded at Ben and he quickly got to the car and back carrying her duffle bag. 

“Rey, I need the boys to go get me some things from the store. Why don't I show you around the house and to your room?” Leid asked, and took the duffle bag from Ben. It was very heavy and Rey got up to help her with it but Leia waved her away.

“You heard Luke, no strenuous activity” Leia gave a kind smile to Rey and then looked at Ben. 

“I texted your dad the list so you two should get going” 

Ben looked at Rey, “are you alright if I go?”

Rey hesitated but then nodded giving Ben a reassuring smile, “Go, just come back quick?”

* * *

Ben had only been gone less than five minutes, but Rey already missed him. 

“I hope you are not mad, but I don't really need anything from the store.” Rey looked at Leia as she spoke.

_ She sent alpha away! _

Leia continued, “I thought that you might like a little bit of space to clear your head and settle in. you have been through a lot and everyone needs a bit of time to themselves.” Rey nodded, it made sense. Leia showed her the way to the room Rey would be staying in. Their house was large, clean, new, and best of all it smelled really nice. 

Once on the second floor, Leia began her tour, “this is Han and I’s room, don't be scared to knock if you need anything.” 

Leia walked down a hallway, “this is one of the guest rooms, it is full of random stuff right now. You will have to stay in the other guest room.” Leia smiled “the room you are staying in doesn't have much decoration at all so you and I will have to go shopping together once you feel up to it” 

“No, I - I mean I appreciate it but you don't need to buy anything, as long as there is a bed I'm happy,” Rey hated the thought of shoving herself into Leia’s home and also making Leia buy Rey things she didn't really need.

“Don’t be silly Rey, I want you to feel at home here. This is your home for however long you need.”

Leia opened a door and put the duffle bag down. 

“This is the room, I’m sorry it is so plain” 

Rey looked around the room as Leia turned on the lights, it was wonderful. Although the house all seemed to be hardwood this room had a cream coloured soft rug that her toes curled into. The room was big, and in the center of the wall opposite her was a queen-sized bed. The sheets were white and very fluffy. There were about 6 pillows on the bed in different sizes. The room didn't smell the same as the rest of the house, Rey assumed because it was not used often. There were two bedside tables with simple lamps. The room looked soft, like everything in the room was calming.

“Leia…” Rey’s eyes began to sting with tears, “this is wonderful” a tear ran down Rey’s cheek.

Leia took Rey into her arms, and although Rey was taller than Leia was, Rey felt safe. 

“Rey, honey I am so glad you like the room,” Leia smiled “why don't we work together to unpack?” Rey wiped the tears and nodded.

Rey started to unpack her bag as Leia went downstairs to get the two bags the hospital gave her. 

Once Leia returned she helped Rey put her belongings in her new closet that was at least three times larger than her last one. Once they had finished unpacking her duffle bag and filled a basket with clothes that should be washed they opened the large paper bags. 

After Leia opened the bags onto the bed Rey realized how much stuff there was. The bags had shampoo, conditioner, and body wash all specifically designed to be scent neutral. There was also deodorant, suppressant body spray, gland patches, gland soothing gel, slick pads, and condoms.

At the sight of the condoms, Rey blushed and then reddened even more when she realized they were specifically for Alphas. Trying to distract herself from the intrusive thoughts about a particular Alpha she could use them with Rey focused on the booklets and pamphlets. There were about a dozen thin pamphlets and booklets aimed towards newly awakened Omegas. 

“Rey I know that this all looks like a lot but I can tell you from experience that this all gets easier.”

Rey looked at Leia who was sitting across from her on her new, large, bed. This woman welcomed Rey into her house with open arms and had been nothing but kind to Rey. Rey felt an uneasiness grow in her stomach, this was all too good to be true, there was no way Ben and his family were that kind, there is always a catch. 

“Leia, can I ask you something?” Rey looked Leia in the eye waiting for her response. 

“Of course”

“Why did you agree to take me in? I am very grateful, it is just that not many people would.” 

For a few seconds, Leia looked at Rey and a quiet understanding showed on her face.    
  


“I understand, Han and I are somewhat strange.” Leia let out a small chuckle, “to be completely honest the reason behind taking you in is mostly due to me. You met my brother, Luke, well because of circumstances we didn't grow up together. He was taken in by distant relatives, however, I was adopted by a wonderful family. I was loved and cared for, grew up wealthy. However, once I awakened as an Omega I truly realized how lucky I was. The people who adopted me kept me safe but I knew that if my life had only been slightly different I would have been in foster care like you. I see myself in you and I truly want to give you everything you deserve and help you succeed.” 

Rey began to cry again, she wanted to pull Leia in for a hug but didn't feel comfortable yet so she squeezed Leia’s hand.

“Thank you,” Rey said and she truly meant it.

* * *

“For fucks sake Ben!” Han yelled as Ben sped down the allies trying to get everything as quickly as possible.

“Dad, just- we need to hurry,” Ben said trying to stay calm, people were already looking at them and a big angry Alpha was not a good look. 

“Kid, cool your socks. Rey is safe, she is with your mom.”

Ben grabbed a box of pasta off the self looking back to the list his mom had sent along. The small cart was half full of healthy fruits and vegetables. Ben's inner Alpha was very conflicted, half was happy he knew he was getting the right food for Rey while the other desperately wanted her in his arms. Han had put three bags of chips in, half a dozen different candies, and two different high sugar kinds of cereal. 

“Dad, Rey can’t eat all this crap. Why are you putting it in the cart?” 

“I am doing you a favour, if you keep a hormonal Omega stuck at home with only boring food and no sweets your mom and I will be cleaning your blood off the walls,” Han said as though he held all the secrets of the universe. 

Ben pushed the cart down the last aisle, the frozen section, his eyes finding Ben and Jerry's. Ben grabbed a tub of Half Baked and tossed it in the cart before going to the checkout. After checking out and as they walked back to the car Han cleared his throat.

“Ben you and I need to talk.” Ben popped open the trunk and began loading in the groceries.

“You….this is going to be really hard on you kid,” Han said, as he put the groceries he carried into the trunk.

“I’ll be fine. I can handle this” Ben said trying to sound more confident than he actually was.

“You have to keep yourself in check around Rey” Han walked to the driver's seat and got in as Ben sat in the passenger seat.

Ben knew what his father meant, “I’d never hurt her, or make her do anything-”

“I know Ben, you would never hurt her. But you and Rey have no idea how hard it is to be around a person you are compatible with, your mom and I waited about 10 min before running off to a bathroom together and fu-” 

“I get it,” Ben said, interrupting his dad before he was scarred for life. The car started and they were finally on their way home. Ben knew that in fifteen minutes he would be back with Rey and a weight lifted off his shoulders. There was a humming in his veins that Ben knew would not go away until he saw Rey.

“No, Ben you don't get it. Rey is your soulmate, and before you start I know you don't believe in soulmates but I do. You are going to have to keep your dick to yourself until she has her head on right. Until she is stable, you have to keep your head on straight, if you truly want to be her Alpha you need to show you can care for her.” 

_ Of course, you can take care of your Omega, who does your dad think he's telling you how to take care of your mate. _

“I want to, I want to take care of her.”

“I know you're doing great so far but I can tell you there are definitely more Omega hormone waves to come. You just need to roll with the punches, keep your head and Rey’s above water. This is not about you...this is about Rey” 

Ben let out a long sigh, he knew his dad was right. This was going to be hard even if his body was programmed to want to take care of an Omega. 

“Alpha scented air freshener, right?” Ben said

“Yep kiddo now you are getting it. Listen to your instincts, keep your dick in your pants, and Alpha up and take care of your Omega”

For the rest of the drive home, Ben made a mental list of things he needed to do.

  1. See Rey
  2. Make sure Rey is alright 
  3. Get Rey anything she needs
  4. Make sure she eats lots at dinner 
  5. Call Poe 



Ben knew that Poe would have some good advice, Poe was a great Alpha to Finn; though Ben would never tell Poe that directly. 

_ You will be an even better Alpha for your mate. _

Han pulled into the driveway and Ben quickly jumped out of the car, popped the trunk, grabbed the groceries and was inside looking for Rey. He found Rey and his mom in the kitchen. Rey looked up the second Ben entered the room and gave him a shy smile. His mom was standing over a pot of soup and Rey was standing in front of a cutting board. 

_ Your Omega could be hurt. _

Dropping the grocery bags on the floor Ben made his way to Rey. He came up next to her.

“Hey...why don't you sit down? I’ll take over you must be tired” Ben tried to seem calm but his inner Alpha was freaking out that she was doing anything at all. 

_ She needs to be resting. _

“I-” Rey started but once she looked up at Ben she stopped talking, her eyes dilating. Clearing her throat slightly she started again, “I want to help”

Ben didn't know how to react to Rey, his whole body wanted to just take her in his arms and take her to his bed. 

“I know, but you need to rest. Please, Rey, I’ll take over.” Ben said knowing that his mom was listening from a few feet away. 

Han walked in carrying the rest of the bags., “Hey, hey! I come bearing gifts.” Ben’s dad placed the bags he was carrying on the kitchen island and picked up the bags Ben had carried and put them on the island as well. 

His dad then went and stood behind Leia placing a hand on her hip, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.“How are you, princess?”

Leia smiled at Han, “all good here, thanks for going to the store. Dinner should be ready in 15 minutes” 

Leia looked over to Ben and Rey, “Ben can you take Rey? You are right, she should be resting.”

Ben looked down at Rey extending his hand toward her, she placed her small hand in his and he felt complete. Rey smiled at him and then gasped slightly as his thumb rubbed her gland. 

“You want to go to the living room?” Ben asked, Rey nodded. Her eyes looked tired and he knew that she must be exhausted. 

* * *

_ Alpha is back! Alpha came back, it's better when he is here don't let him leave you again. _

Rey was not used to being needy, she was independent by nature. Her whole life the person she could count on most was herself. Thinking that she could rely on someone else was strange, and if she was being honest with herself, terrifying. 

Rey held Ben’s hand as he led her to the large living room, the couch was so soft and looked expensive. 

_ He smells so good, tell him you like his scent. _

Rey was glad that she had a few minutes alone with Ben, she needed to talk to him. Once in the living room, Ben led them to the couch sitting them down and put a blanket around Rey once again. 

What was it with Ben and putting blankets on her?

“Um… Ben, I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am. I know that this must be annoying for you, so thanks.” Rey said looking at Ben. He seemed confused by what she said. 

“Rey this isn't at all ‘annoying’ you are not a burden,” Ben said. How did he know how to say the right thing?

_ Kiss him. _

Rey felt her face turn red. Looking away embarrassed she said, “you are good at this”

“At what?”

“Taking care of people,” Rey said.

“I'm just doing the minimum, Rey,” Ben said with a slightly sad smile.

* * *

After eating dinner together Ben, his parents and Rey sat at the kitchen table. Ben had made sure that Rey got a big bowl of soup and three thick pieces of bread with a good layer of butter. His inner Alpha didn't shut up the entire meal.

_ What if the soup is too hot and she burns her mouth? _

_ She needs more food. _

_ She is such a good Omega, look, she ate everything you put on in front of her. _

_ Tell her she did well. _

Ben sat next to Rey for the meal and tried to have a conversation with his parents but most of his attention was on Rey. 

Soon after they finished eating Rey began to yawn.

“Tired?” Ben asked Rey.

“Ya,” Rey looked to Leia, “should I do the dishes?” 

“No Rey, go rest.” Ben’s mom responded reassuringly. 

After Rey gave a smile to both of his parents Ben got up with Rey and followed her upstairs. She moved slowly and seemed stiff. 

_ If you had been with her when she was in heat she wouldn't be in pain. _

“My mom got you everything you need?” Ben asked as they reached her door. The room she was staying in was across the hall from his and it soothed his inner Alpha slightly to know she was close.

“Ya, your mom is amazing. She helped me unpack all my stuff and get everything put away, I've never had my own bathroom before.” 

Ben noticed that Rey was much more talkative when she wasn't around adults. Ben secretly hoped she was just talkative around him because she trusted him and felt comfortable. 

“I’m glad, she showed you the linen closet right?” Ben asked and Rey shook her head. 

“She was taking me on a tour but we got kind of sidetracked by dinner,” Rey explained.

“I'll show you the house tomorrow, but for now I'll show you the linen closet,” Ben said as he moved further down the hall to a large closet. He opened the door to reveal dozens of blankets, pillows, towels, and other linens. 

“Take anything you want, anytime, this is all nesting stuff,” Ben blushes and then clarifies, “not used, my parents have their own stuff, so do I” Ben took a deep breath, “my mom likes having backup stuff” 

Rey looked from Ben and then to the closet, and then back to Ben. 

Ben rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, “sorry, I'm not used to talking about nesting and stuff,”

“Neither am I,” Rey said, obviously trying to lighten the mood. 

* * *

_ It all looks so soft. _

_ It will all make a good nest. _

“So… I can use some?”

“You can use it all if you want, once you feel up to it I can take you shopping for any stuff you want”

Rey’s chest swelled with excitement, all the stuff in the closet looked wonderful. 

_ Have Alpha scent it all. _

“Thanks, Ben this is amazing,” Rey said as she reached for a thick cream-coloured blanket, and then a dark blue one, a pillow that felt like silk, and two thin sheets. Rey realized how she must look with a pile of blankets smiling with a child. She looked down embarrassed.

“Sorry”

“What are you sorry for?” Ben asked, reaching to take the blanket and linens out of her arms, leaving her holding the one pillow. Ben turned and walked back to her room and opened the door. Rey walked in after him and she liked the smell of the room better now that Ben was here. 

Rey’s eyes zeroed in on all the Omega products still scattered across the bed. Dropping the pillow she quickly moved past Ben trying to put it all back in the bags. She moved so quickly that something fell off the end of the bed. Before she could get around the bed to pick it up, Ben had placed all the linens on the end of the bed and had bent to retrieve it. 

Once Ben stood Rey realized what had dropped, the Alpha condoms. Rey looked at the condoms and then to Ben’s face, he was blushing as much as she knew she was. Rey quickly snatched the box out of his hand and put it in the paper bag. 

Ben coughed to clear his throat, “I better leave and let you rest, if you need anything, anytime, I'm just across the hall.” 

“Thanks, Ben,” Rey said looking into his eyes. And then he was gone, and he closed the door behind him. 

Rey was truly alone for the first time all day, and it all hit her. Silent tears slid down her cheek. She much in her life had changed and now she was connected to a person she didn't even know. She was terrified of what everything meant, was she supposed to be attracted to Ben. She had thought he was hot before she was an Omega but now all she could think about was him. 

Rey grabbed her phone off her nightstand and texted everyone back, she went into the group chat Rose, Finn, Poe, and she had set up. She read some of her missed messages, all of them were just concerned about her.

**Rey: i'm an omega**

After less than a minute they all started responding 

**Finn: are u ok?**

**Rose: how?**

**Rey: i awakened late cuz of my health**

**Rey: thats what the dr said**

**Poe: what about Ben?**

**Rey: he helped me**

**Poe: omg rey what did he do?**

**Finn: ill kill him**

**Rose: he is dead**

**Rose: R U ok Rey?**

**Rey: he took me to the dr he got me safe**

**Rey: he didn't DO anything**

Rey lay down in bed and caught her friends up on what was going on for about 20 minutes before telling them she was too tired and would call them all tomorrow. After she plugged in her phone she grabbed the pillow off the floor and rearranged all the pillows and blankets on her bed until she was satisfied. It took her about 10 minutes to finally be satisfied and then she got ready for bed, the exhaustion taking control of her body. 

Her last thought as she fell asleep was that Ben’s scent was on the blankets he carried.

* * *

Condoms.

Rey had condoms.

Now all Ben could think about was using those condoms with Rey. Ben knew she tasted amazing, the small amount of her slick that he had tasted changed his life. He wanted to see her under him, glowing with a thin layer of sweat as she called out his name. 

He felt himself getting hard but he knew there were other things he had to focus on. Ben went to the bathroom and got in the shower, at first he turned it cold to get his focus back to where it had to be.

After drying off and putting on boxers Ben pulled out his phone, he needed to call Poe. 

The phone rang and Ben sat on his bed waiting for Poe to pick up.

“Ben” Poe said

“Hey, Poe. Can you talk right now?” Ben asked hoping he said yes.

“Ya, of course, are you alright?”

Ben didn't know if he had the right to tell Poe but he also needed to talk to somebody. “Rey is an Omega” 

There was a long pause.

“I know, she told me”

_ Why was your omega talking to another alpha? _ _  
  
_

As if being able to sense Ben’s growing anger Poe clarified, “she texted our group chat about it. She also told us she is staying with you for a while….” Poe paused for a moment, “how are you holding up?” 

Ben thought about it, he was doing better than most Alphas normally would, his instincts were focused on protecting Rey and not mating her, mostly. But Poe was also asking about the soulmate thing because for as long as Ben could remember he was scared of having a soulmate. His parents didn't always get along, and they went through rough patches but he could tell they loved each other. The real fear came from his time at boarding school. 

The school he had gone to was an Alpha only boarding school. Since Ben awakened at 11 years old, he was angry and too big, too strong, too much. The school was meant to teach him to handle his Alpha instincts, but the man who ran the school Snoke had backwards views on designations. 

During those years he thought that to be an Alpha he needed to push everyone away and control everything. Trying to drown his anger he drank and smoked too much, slept with Alpha and Beta girls and never wanted them for more than a release. 

He would still be exactly like that if he hadn't had a wake-up call. One night he and a few guys had snuck off the campus looking for booze and a good time. Everything was fine until some guy, another Alpha, started talking shit about Ben. Ben had lost it, he beat the guy so badly he was in a coma for 2 days. It was a miracle of rich parents and school connections that Ben didn't go to juvie. 

Now he is in therapy and finished a course on anger management. He felt guilty that Rey was stuck with an Alpha who was fucked up and could barely take care of himself let alone a mate. 

Ben answered Poe’s question honestly, “I don't know man, I don't know if I can do this”

“Soulmates are scary Ben. Having to care for someone in that profoundly is terrifying” 

“You can say that again”

“But the best thing about soulmates is that it is almost impossible to mess up too bad. It is in our DNA to take care of them and want them to be happy, our Alpha instincts get out of hand sometimes but everything's meant well.”

“I'm sure I can find a way to make Rey hate me don't worry, all I have to do is let her get to know me,” Ben said, only slightly joking.

“You know that's not true, anyway, how are you two holding up? How is she on the Omega front?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don't tell Finn. But Omegas can be a lot to handle. Hormones can make them kinda all over the place when they first awaken. Finn had a lot of big mood swings when he first awakened, it was hard to keep up”

“I didn't really know Rey before now but she is a bit like that I guess. The doctor said it would be much harder for her than other awakening Omegas”

“Shit this is going to be rough on you both. Rey is the most independent person I know. She doesn't trust other people to take care of her.”

Ben took that to heart, he didn't like that another Alpha knew more about Rey than he did but he would listen to any advice that might help him help Rey.    
  
Poe continued, “I'm just letting you know that Rey is going to have a really hard time getting used to the whole Omega thing, especially the instincts.”

“All I want to do is help her,” Ben said 

“I know bud, I'd say the best things to do are to just stay calm, be there for her, and reassure and praise her.”

Ben thought back to the last time he had previously praised her and how he could smell the slick in her thighs. 

“I don't want to make her uncomfortable when I…… she seems to react to me a lot”

“Of course she does Ben. She smells good to you right?”

“Of course, it's better than I could have ever imagined”

“Ya and you are suppressed, you smell like that to her and she is on no suppressants at all. The amount of self-control that girl has”

“Is there anything I can do to help her?”

“Ask her if she wants anything for her nest offer her a sweater of yours or scent something of hers”   
  


Ben could do that. 

He just needed to figure out how to help Rey, he would do anything for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey felt warm, she burrowed herself deeper into the pillow she clutched to her chest. Her eyes stung with sunlight as she opened them to look around the room. She was at Ben’s house. Her hands clung tightly to a blanket that Ben had carried for her last night. Rey rubbed her face into the soft fabric able to smell his scent on the blanket. He smelled so nice, she wanted him here with her. Her chest filled with profound sadness that Ben wasn’t with her.

Tears welled in her eyes. 

_ Why isn’t Alpha here? _

_ He must not like you. _

_ Maybe he thinks you are not a good Omega. _

Rey began to sob quietly, after a few moments she heard a soft knock on the door. 

_ Maybe it is Alpha. _

At that thought, Rey leapt out of bed not caring that she was only in her underwear and a tank top. She smelled Ben before she opened the door, once the door was open she could feel Ben’s scent as it seeped into her skin, calming her agitation slightly. Ben had no time to react as she threw herself into his arms. 

Rey rubbed her nose into his chest as she felt his strong warm arms wrap tightly around her. Ben immediately started to run one of his arms down her back as the other hand went to the gland on her neck.

“What’s wrong?” Ben’s voice was soft in her ear but the rich cream of his voice sent an electric shock up her spine. 

Rey couldn’t answer right away, she burrowed herself deeper into his chest. Ben waited patiently for her to respond. 

“The blanket wasn’t enough,” Rey said and she didn’t have the mental capacity to clarify further, all she wanted was for his scent to be all over her. She felt his chest to do that deep rumbling again, the sound and the way her body vibrated with his body soothed her to her core. They stood like that for a few moments, just holding each other. Rey savoured every second, she felt his warmth seep into her body and it migrated lower; she knew her underwear was getting wet but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

Ben’s body stiffened, Rey heard his breath catch. Ben pulled away slightly just enough so they could look at each other. 

“Were you crying?” Ben asked, concern obvious in his tone.

Rey nodded, the situation finally hitting her. She was clinging to him in her underwear and a tank top, while her underwear started to get slick. Her face felt warm, she knew it was probably close to looking like a tomato. 

Asking a quick step back to embarrassed to look at Ben, “I’m sorry, I - I didn’t mean to….. I just - didn’t think, I’m sorry” Rey quickly said as she looked to the floor, and crossed her arms over her chest. Without looking up she felt Ben leave and walk away. Her heart shattered for a moment and was rebuilt when he returned. She looked to find him holding a large thick hoodie in his hand. Without saying a word Bn approached Rey and lifted it over her head. She knew what he wanted and she lifted her arms over her head. 

His sweater was large on her, the sleeves went well past her hands and the bottom of the hoodie covered her underwear ending at the top of her thighs. The fabric was soft and covered in Ben’s scent.

“Better?” Ben asked as he looked desperate. Rey could tell he was really concerned for her and her well being.

_ Alpha likes your slick, his scent is so nice. _

“Much better, thank you,” Rey said thankful that Ben didn’t mention the slick she was sure he noticed. 

“Do you feel up to having some food?” Ben asked.

At Ben’s mention of food Rey’s stomach began to rumble. Ben didn’t laugh at her, the sides of his mouth turned up but that was about it. 

“I’m glad, it’s almost noon, lets get some breakfast - and lunch in you,” Ben said reaching for Rey’s hand before Rey let him grab her hand she said, “One second just let me put something on”

Rey went over to the closet and pulled out a pair of pyjama pants. She knew that normally she would be embarrassed by someone seeing so much of her body but Ben hadn’t mentioned anything and didn’t make her feel embarrassed. Ben waited just outside her door.

Trying to distract herself from Ben’s scent Rey asked the first thing to come to mind, “Did you want anything? You knocked on the door before I ambushed you” 

Ben blushed slightly as they walked down the stairs, “I just wanted to check on you,”

“Oh-” Rey had never thought someone would ever just ‘want to check on her’, her heart did a small squeeze. “Thanks,” Rey said as they walked into the empty kitchen. 

“What do you want to eat?” Ben asked. Ben pulled out a chair at the table and motioned for Rey to sit.

“I’ll help,” Rey said, not sitting down.

Ben seemed conflicted, like her not sitting down made him feel on edge.

_ Sit, make Alpha happy, he smells upset. _

Rey sat in the chair offered to her, Ben seemed to calm down instantly. 

“Are you in the mood for breakfast food or lunch food? - or you can have both if you want.” Ben said moving to the large fridge and pouring a glass of orange juice, he placed it in front of Rey. 

“I’ll just have whatever you are having,” Rey said, she took a sip of the juice and loved how the chilled sweet citrus tasted, “thanks,” Rey said smiling at Ben.

_ Alpha is so good please please please please please please tell him you like his scent and want to have his babies. Look at him, tell him he is a good Alpha.  _

Ben moved around the kitchen gathering up items from the fridge and the cupboards. Rey watched as Ben prepared the food. He cut up fruit and made her an avocado on toast with a fried egg on top. Rey’s mouth began to water, the food looked great. 

“Just start with this,” Ben said as he put the food on the table. Ben sat across from Rey and was obviously waiting for Rey to start eating. 

_ Eat, Alpha worked hard. _

The first bite was so delicious, Rey chewed and then popped some of the fruit in her mouth. Rey realized how hungry she was and didn’t look up from her food till she was about half done. When she did look up she found Ben looking at her.

“Thanks for the food, it’s really good”

_ Tell him he is a great Alpha. _

“You are really good, thank you for taking care of me,” Rey said knowing she was blushing as she began eating again. 

“Do- do you want to do anything today? We could watch a movie together if you want,” Ben ate about double the food Rey did, Rey watched Ben’s hands as he ate 4 avocado toast switches. 

_ Alpha has really nice hands. _

“Rey?” Ben’s deep voice broke through her fogged mind

_ You need to listen to Alpha. _

“Sorry I zoned out, yeah I would love to watch a movie with you,” 

Ben smiled, Rey loved his smile. He looked so kind when he smiled, it wasn’t as if he looked mean when he didn’t but he was definitely intimidating. Ben was over 6 feet tall and all broad muscle. 

_ Alpha is so strong. _

The way he had moved around the kitchen earlier had surprised Rey, Ben was graceful. She had not expected someone so large and strong to move so fluidly. 

“My mom is gone to work for the day but she wanted me to give you her number. She says you can call her if you need anything,” Ben said, and for the first time, she thought about someone other than Ben.

“That’s really nice of her, is your dad at work too?” Rey asked, trying to make conversation. If she was completely honest, there was no way to know where they stood with each other. Part of her trusts him fully and felt comfortable talking to him about anything but the logical part of her mind recognized she had only really known him for a few days. 

“Don't worry it's not just us, my dad is here in his office working from home,” Ben said, Rey, realized he had misunderstood her and wrongly assumed she was uncomfortable being alone with him.

_ Tell Alpha he is wrong, he smells upset! _

“I’m not worried about that. I just mean that you wouldn't-” Rey didn't know how to say what she meant, “I trust you,”

“How do you know?” Ben asked, “how do you know you can trust me?” He seemed like he was testing both himself and Rey. 

“I’m good at reading people,'' Which was true, all the years in the foster system had let Rey gain skill in reading people quickly. 

Ben seemed satisfied with the answer Rey gave, even though it wasn't the full truth. Yes, she did have a good sense of people but there was also something deep in her chest that knew Ben would never do anything to hurt her. His scent was also too good to be from someone with a bad heart. 

After Ben cleaned up, he hadn't let her help clean up the dishes, Ben took her on a tour of the rest of the house. She had seen all of the upstairs, the main floor had the kitchen and the family room both of which Rey had already seen. The main floor also had a dining room and sitting room that Ben explained were never used unless they had company over. Rey thought that having that much extra unused space was a complete waste. The last room on the main floor was Han’s office, Ben knocked softly on the door and Han yelled for them to come in from the other side of the door. Ben pushed open the door and Rey followed him inside. 

“Oh good morning Rey'' Han said with a smile, very similar to Ben’s, from where he sat at a large wooden desk. An expensive-looking desktop computer sat before him and the desk was covered in papers and sticky notes. 

“Good morning Mr.Solo,” Rey said, she smiled but was slightly embarrassed that Ben’s dad saw her in his son's sweater and old pyjama pants from when she was in 6th grade. 

“Call me Han please,” Han said and then looked at Ben, “everything good?” Ben stiffly nodded in response to his dad's question. 

“Did you get something to eat?” Han asked Rey.

“Yeah, Ben made me some food” Rey said and instantly felt her smile grow as she remembered how carefully Ben had made her food. 

“Ben cooked?” Han said, clearly joking.

“Haha,” Ben said in a monotone, “I’m just showing Rey the house, we are going to watch a movie or something,” Ben informed his dad.

“Okay you kids have fun,” Han said. 

After they left Han’s office they walked down a hallway and down the stairs to the basement. The basement had a small home gym, a large laundry room, a storage room, and a TV room with the biggest TV Rey had ever seen. The room had a large couch and two leather reclining chairs. On the other side of the large room, there was a pool table, a dartboard and a small bar area. 

“You have your own movie theatre,” Rey said amazed that anyone had something like this in their house.

“Yeah kinda, do you have any idea of what you want to watch?” Ben asked as they both walked to the couch. Rey sat down at one end of the couch, the couch was in the shape of an ‘L’ so if she had wanted she could lay down fully but still be facing the TV. Once she sat down she curled her legs under her, and Ben sat on the other. The couch was big so Ben was far from Rey. The fact that he had chosen to sit far away from her made her stomach drop.

_ Why is he so far away? _

_ Does he not want to be close to you? _ _  
  
_

Rey’s muscles tensed at the thought.

_ Is Alpha mad? _

_ Did you do something to upset him? _

Rey was sad, but she was also angry. Why was this new side of her so needy? It wanted her to worry so much about what another person thought of her. The anger built.

_ Alpha is mad at you. _

Rey hated that her whole way of thinking had changed, so now her mind was so focused on Ben. Ben had been trying to get her attention but instead of responding calmly, she snapped at him.

“What!?” 

Rey could tell Ben was confused by her swing in emotions, so was she.

“I-” Ben started but then took a deep breath and in a very calm deep tone he spoke, “what do you want to watch?”

Rey knew it was irrational to be angry with Ben but something was wrong with her body. Agitation made her feel like her skin had static running through it, her hips still hurt, and Ben was too far away. Acting on instinct Rey brought Ben’s sweater to her nose. 

“I don’t like this, you are treating me like a stupid kid. I can take care of myself, I always have and I still can. Just because I am an Omega now doesn't mean I am incapable of simple things” Rey said, mostly to herself, Ben was clearly confused but Rey didn't clarify her statement. 

Without saying a word Ben stood from where he was sitting and walked the few steps so he was standing in front of her. 

“Can I hold you?”

_ Say yes. _

Rey didn't verbally respond but nodded. Ben sat down next to Rey and then reached over with his strong arms and pulled her into his lap. Once she was in his arms he positioned her so she sat between his legs and pulled her head to his chest. 

For a few minutes, they stayed that way, Ben holding Rey to his chest and running a calming hand up and down her back. Rey sat there taking deep breaths, feeling the agitation leave her body. Once she could think clearly she realized how unfair she had been to Ben. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not mad at you, I just feel ….overwhelmed,” Rey said into Ben's chest loud enough so she knew he heard. 

“I know sweetheart,” was all Ben said as he continued to run his hand down her back. 

After another few moments of silence, Ben spoke, “It's alright if you don't, but do you know what made you upset?”

Embarrassed but knowing she should answer honestly for Ben and Rey to be able to make this whole situation work, Rey spoke into his chest again. 

“You sat so far away from me,” 

Ben was silent and waited for Rey to continue.

“I was worried you were mad, and then I got mad that the Omega part of me has so much control now.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way, I didn't mean to. I’ll stay closer from now on, okay?” 

Rey nodded.

Ben continued talking and Rey realized how much she loved the sound of his voice, “I am not mad at you sweetheart, I thought I would make you feel uncomfortable if I just assumed I could be in your personal space.”

Rey didn't know Ben very well, but she knew that he was not the type to hurt someone on purpose. From the way he had treated her so far, he also made Rey want to believe Ben was truly a good guy.

“I know logically that I’m being stupid but I…..it felt so bad”

“It’s okay Rey,” 

Ben took the hand holding her hand to his chest away and guided her face so she was able to look at him. 

“Are you still up for a movie?”

_ Alpha is so handsome. _

Rey was thankful that Ben didn't seem to hold a grudge against her for her mood swing. If she had that kind of snapping outburst at Unkar things would have gotten heated very quickly. 

* * *

  
  


The whole morning Ben had moped about the house, he had woken up at 7 like he normally did and waited for Rey to wake up. Normally when he was feeling agitated he would have gone for a run or to the gym but he couldn’t leave Rey. 

Ben’s mom had left for work, saying that he could call her at any time and she could come home right away. Ben’s dad normally worked from home 3 days a week but will be working from home for the two weeks. Ben’s parents agreed that having one of them home at all times was the best idea. Until about noon Ben spent most of his time researching how he could help Rey. It felt surreal for Ben to search ‘how to help Omega soulmate recover?’ or ‘tips for Alpha’s in new AO soulmate partnerships’. 

Ben got a few useful pieces of information but he had to sift through dozens of things talking about sex, scenting mating, and nesting together. The thought of doing anything physical with Rey made him grow hard and he felt guilty. He was getting hard while Rey’s life was completely flipped and she is struggling.

At about noon it was too much for him to handle.

_ Go check on your Omega. _

_ What if something happened overnight. _

_ She missed breakfast. _

_ She can't skip any meals, go check on her. _

_ Make sure your Omega is okay. _

_ Your Omega needs you. _

Ben’s inner Alpha was clawing at his mind, at some point, the concern for Rey was too much to handle and Ben wanted to check on her. Not even two seconds after he knocked Rey was in his arms. She smelled like she was in distress and Ben immediately held her close to his body trying to calm her. After a few minutes, Ben smelled her slick and immediately was fighting every instinct to scent her and lick all the slick from between her thighs. 

_ Omega is slick for you. _

_ Omega smells so good. _

_ Tell her that she is very good at getting slick for her Alpha. _

Fighting his instincts Ben remembered Poe’s advice, Ben went to get her one of his sweaters. His inner Alpha loved seeing her in his clothes. Rey also seems to relax slightly her scent, and the scent of her slick was hidden slightly by his own scent. The mixture of their two scents was wonderful and felt like it made more sense. 

Ben fed Rey and himself and showed her around the house. Once they got to the basement to watch a movie Rey’s scent changed. It was sharp with sadness and anger. Ben looked over to her and could tell from her scent and body language that she was agitated. 

Rey snapped at him, Ben had admittedly not known Rey for very long but she did not seem like the type to snap at people often. 

_ Why is your Omega mad at you? _

_ What did you do? _

Taking a deep breath Ben calmed himself before speaking.

_ Your Omega should not be angry with you. _

_ Calm your Omega, it is not okay for her to be upset. _

Before Ben knew what he was doing he was up and standing in front of Rey, Ben stopped himself before he grabbed her to his chest. 

“Can I hold you?”

_ Please Omega say yes.  _

Once she was in his arms Ben didn't know what to do so he just held her. She was so fragile in his arms he could feel the warmth of her body through her thick clothes and he had to concentrate on not getting hard. 

She rubbed her face into his chest and his inner Alpha loved the fact that she could find comfort in his scent. Ben told Rey that he would stay closer to her and he meant that with his whole being. There was nothing in this whole world that could keep him from her if she needed him.

After Rey said she wanted to watch a movie Ben held her for another moment before leaning over to grab the TV remote. Ben felt Rey sit in his lap and he again had to focus on not getting hard. Rey shifted herself so that she sat between Ben’s bent knees with her back on his chest, Ben wrapped one of his arms around Rey’s torso to hold her snug to his chest. 

Bringing himself close to her ear so he wouldn't have to talk loudly Ben brought his attention back to picking a movie. 

“Any ideas?”

_ Omega is so nice like this, she fits in your arms so well. _

“You pick”

“I’ll pick the next one,” Ben started scrolling through the movie selection on Netflix, “see anything you want to watch?”

“Jurassic Park?”

“Childhood classic” 

Ben clicked on the first Jurassic Park and set down the remote bringing both arms to wrap around Rey. Her scent was calmer now, no traces of the anger and agitation from before. 

_ Omega is reacting to you, she likes you. _

Ben wasn't paying attention to the movie, all his attention was on Rey and how she smelled and felt in his arms. Ben felt Rey’s scent change as the first dinosaurs attacked. 

_ Your Omega shouldn't be watching anything scary or violent. _

_ She is scared. _

“Do you want to watch a different movie?” 

“No, I like this movie” Rey said, her voice was strained and it seemed like she was trying to convince herself she liked the movie. 

“It's okay if you don’t want to watch this,” Ben said as he reached for the remote.

_ Turn it off. _

“I have always liked this movie” Rey’s tone was sad, and her scent was more sad than anxious now.

Ben knew it was wrong but he was going to have to use her new instincts against her. Ben could tell she was too stubborn to turn off the movie even though it was obviously upsetting her. 

“It would make me happy if you picked another movie” Ben hoped that Rey’s instincts as an Omega would want her to make Ben happy because he is an Alpha. He knew it was very wrong, and he would apologize to Rey later and just hope she forgave him. It wasn’t as if he was using an Alpha command on her, but he was still using his influence over her. It was a huge taboo to use a command on anyone other than your mate or children, and it was only really okay in certain circumstances. 

Ben went to the Netflix movie page and purposefully clicked through rows that had more cheerful and fun movies.

“Happy Feet?”

“Great choice” At Ben’s praise of her choice Rey’s scent spiked with happiness, Ben purposefully let out pheromones to show her he was happy. 

  
  


***

At dinner that night Rey was stuffed full, Ben kept putting food on her plate. She finally polished off the rice that was on her plate, out of the corner of her eye she saw Ben next to her reaching to put more food on her plate. 

Rey put out her hand to block him. 

“I’m full,” Rey said.

_ Take the food Alpha is offering.  _

Ben looked unsure but backed down putting the spoonful of vegetables on his plate instead. Rey didn't know how she felt about Ben taking care of her. It was strange to have someone watching her moves so closely. When they had been in the basement watching movies she had gotten up to go pee and she could tell that he didn't want to let her go. He was constantly underfoot and it was both the best and worst thing Rey had ever experienced. She hated being treated like a child, although when she was a child she was not treated with such care. Ben watched her whenever she moved, his eyes following her like she was going to suddenly collapse. 

_ Alpha is just taking care of you. _

“Rey, I talked to the school today and they are going to be reducing your workload for the next month to let you recover. You will only be expected to attend classes and hand in a short weekly summary of the content you learned to your teachers for each class. You will be exempt from any assignments for now.” Leia said as she began to clear the table.

“Will that affect my grades?” Rey asked, concerned about the scholarships she was planning to apply for.

“I don't believe so, but I will email the principal tonight to confirm” 

That was some relief to Rey, with everything going on she hadn't really thought about it but she was still planning to be an engineer. She would get her hormones under control and then her life would continue to go as planned. 

_ What about Alpha?  _

_ You can't move away from him, he is your mate. _

Rey didn’t know what Ben was, or was supposed to be to her. He was kind to her, he took care of her, she was living with him and his family. Is there a name for that? Rey knew that some part of her, a large part, wanted to be with Ben like how Poe and Finn were together. But there was a part of her that worried Ben didn't feel the same way, or worse than both of them only liked each other because they were an Alpha and Omega.

After dinner, Rey helped clean up, as she put the last few things away she felt how tired her body was. Rey walked into the living room finding Han and Leia sitting on the couch together. They each were doing separate things on their laptops but Leia was leaning into Han’s side and he had one arm over her. 

“Thanks again for dinner Han and Leia, I think I am going to turn in for the night,” Rey said, it was strange how quickly she got used to the Solo family. She still wasn’t completely comfortable but she found herself moving around their home feeling more at ease than she ever did at Unkar’s.

“Thank you so much for helping to clean Rey, good night. If you need anything in the night don't hesitate to wake us.” Leia said looking up from her laptop.

“Night Rey,” Han said with a smile. 

As she climbed the stairs Rey heard Ben’s heavy footsteps behind her. Rey tried to focus on where she was going. Rey focused her mind on how the carpet running up the stairs felt on her bare feet. It was rough, good for grip but it was still soft and was the colour of fancy vanilla ice cream. It was clean even with people walking up and down the stairs all day the carpet is not stained with dirt.

“You don’t have to follow me, I can walk to the guest room by myself,” Rey said, not turning to face Ben.

_ Don't be like that. Be nice to your Alpha, he is so good to you.  _

“Who said I was following you? Can’t I just be tired?” Ben said and Rey could hear his joking tone. 

“Also, it’s your room, not the ‘guest room’,” Ben said and that made Rey stop. 

_ Your room, your room in Alpha’s house. You belong in Alpha’s house.  _

“Please don’t say that,” Rey said, thinking back on all the times a nice new foster family had said their home was also hers. They all lied. Rey knew she would hurt the most if Ben was the next person to lie to her like that. 

Rey turned back to look at Ben and saw him looking as though he didn’t know what to say.

“Goodnight,” Rey said, but before she turned back around and went to the guest room Ben spoke. 

“One minute,” Ben said holding up his index finger and he quickly went into his room. Within 20 seconds he reunited with what looked like an oversized navy t-shirt in hand. 

“I understand if this doesn't feel like home, but I will do anything you need to make you feel at home here.” Ben said and then held out the t-shirt, “just in case you want something to sleep in. Not that you have to - it’s just that you seem better in my sweater so I thought to sleep in you might want something lighter.” Ben started off speaking calmly and rationally but devolved into nervous rambling. 

Rey thought it was cute that this large and mostly stoic Alpha would sometimes ramble. Taking pity on Ben who was rambling, about how he would never force anything with his scent onto her, and she took the t-shirt from his hands. 

“Thanks, Ben,” 

Once Rey was back in the guest room she got ready for bed, taking a hot bath in the biggest tub she had ever seen. Rey worried she would get in trouble for using so much hot water but no one seemed to care. After drying herself off Rey got dressed into Ben’s t-shirt and like when she put on the sweater all the skin on her body hummed constantly from the contact to Ben’s scent. Bringing the collar of the shirt up to her nose Rey took a deep breath. 

Once in bed Rey quickly checked her phone, she had missed a bunch of messages from her friends. 

**Rose: how r u?**

**Finn: Hey sunshine if you need anything call me**

**Poe: hope you are feeling better today**

**Rose: I know you are probably resting but I am still worried. Text me**

**Poe: call Finn he is worried**

**Finn: r u ok?**

**Finn: i know omega stuff can be hard so call if you need anything**

Rey was touched that her friends cared so much for her. She quickly sent off a few texts reassuring them that she would for sure call tomorrow and that she was feeling better. 

Rey really was tired and was able to curl up into the bed pulling the covers and Ben’s sweatshirt close to her finding sleep easily. 

  
  
  


_ Large hands trailed down her body, the hands moved slowly taking their time before they came to rest on her hips. The pads of his fingers pressed against the boney flesh of her hips.  _

_ “I’m so sorry Omega, I wasn't able to take care of you. But I will from now on,” He said as he leaned in to place a kiss on her collarbone.  _

_ “You are such a great Alpha,” Rey said, pulling the strong body closer to hers, Alpha’s kisses trailed Rey’s upper body. _

_ “Alpha please mark me,” Rey didn't know what she was saying but it felt right. Rey’s hips came up trying to make contact with his. _

_ “I promise I’ll be good for you Alpha. Please I’ll give you strong pups and take such good care of you and them."  _

_ The strong figure over her tensed and stopped moving, his dark eyes met hers before he returned to her neck and started licking his glands. His tongue moved across the sensitive skin of her gland with careful ferocity.  _

_ “You are so good Omega. You are so good, I wish I could mate you and give you as many pups as you want.”  _

_ “Mate me, Alpha please,” Rey dug her fingers into his soft curled hair pulling him closer to her gland. She moved her hips again hoping for friction, for relife.  _

_ “My Omega you are so good, too good for me” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! 
> 
> :) 
> 
> thanks for reading, if you have a moment I would love it if you left a comment with your thoughts on the story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey sorry for no post last week, I hope his chapter makes up for it!

On Wednesday, Ben woke up early, it was 7 AM and Ben doubted Rey would wake up during the thirty minutes he was gone. Just in case he left a note on the kitchen counter and told his parents to call him if Rey woke up and came downstairs. 

Ben had been athletic his whole life but only took an interest in personal fitness in the last 7 months or so. His therapist encouraged him to pick up an athletic hobby to deal with his extra energy and negative emotions. His therapist really wanted him to join a sports team and make some friends and meet other people, so he joined the local gym. 

He missed his appointment on Monday but he kept adding things to the mental-list he had to talk about in their upcoming session. He truly liked his therapist, she was an Alpha like him and she never judged him for anything he thought or said.

It was about 8 AM when he got home from his run and his mom had not left for work yet.

“Ben, could you come here for a minute?” His mom called him from his dad’s office, when he walked in he found his parents looking serious.

“Is something wrong? Is Rey okay?” Ben’s first thoughts turned to Rey but his mother quickly reassured him that she was fine. 

“Everything is okay with Rey, we are just concerned about you Ben '' Han said.

“I’m fine,” that was only half a lie.

“We are just worried because this is all very new and we are concerned that all your attention is going to Rey and you aren't giving yourself time to adjust to what this all...means” 

“Of course my attention is going to Rey”

“You are doing a great job but you also have to take care of yourself. How are you feeling about this? You have a soulmate now”

“I’m not important here”

“Your mom and I are worried you will lose your cool and beat the shit out of the first kid to talk to her” his dad put bluntly. 

Ben couldn't deny that the thought of other Alphas near Rey made him want to punch something but he never would, at least not unprovoked.

“I’ll figure it out,” Ben said, and he wasn't lying, he was anxious but he knew that he had come far in the last 7 months. His parents might not see many changes but Ben wasn't terrified of his instincts anymore. 

“Your appointment with Dr. Holdo is still on for this Monday?” His mom asked.

“Yes, I have already emailed her explaining what's gone on, guys I’m doing okay, I am just worried about Rey,” Ben said reassuring his parents. 

“Both you and Rey are getting used to a lot of new instincts,” His dad said, his tone sounded like he was almost sorry for Ben and Rey. 

After finishing their conversation Ben left his parents and went upstairs to take a shower. 

Ben was relaxing in his room with a smoothie when his inner Alpha wouldn't leave him alone. 

_ Omega is awake. _

Getting up off his bed Ben walked across the hall and knocked on Rey’s door. She opened the door a few seconds later wearing the t-shirt he gave her last night and baggy sweatpants. She was beautiful.

Her scent filled his nose and seeped into his skin. Her scent was all he could have imagined, he had never before understood how Alphas were so interested in Omegas. Ben himself had never met someone whose scent was overly appealing. However, after he smelled Rey’s scent for the first time he understood. He understood all the Alpha obsession with their Omegas. He understood how wars were started over the scent of one person. 

Ben had no doubt in his mind that Rey was it for him, the only Omega who would ever be this perfect for him. He could only hope and pray to the gods that Rey felt the same. That she would be able to look beyond his past, once she found out. 

“Morning” Ben said, he could sense some distress in her scent but it was slowly dissipating. But now that he saw her last night's dream came back to him. In his dreams he had heard Rey beg him to mate her, she had even promised him a kid. Her skin had been soft against his, her skin was smooth and as addictive to touch. In his dream her scent had engulfed him, allowing him to fully appreciate just how irresistible she was. Though even his dream Ben had not been able to trap Rey with him for the rest of her life. 

“Mornin,” Rey said with a small smile and a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“Are you hungry?” Ben asked and he hoped she said yes because she had already missed breakfast. His inner alpha was having a tough time understanding Ben why couldn't keep Rey in bed and continuously hand-feed her. His inner Alpha wanted to do many things with Rey, one of the biggest things on his mind was being able to move Rey’s nest into his room, so she could be surrounded and protected by his scent. 

“Yeah I could eat, this time you have to let me help though” 

***

On Thursday Ben’s dad drove him and Rey to the hospital and Ben was on edge waiting for Rey’s appointment. On Thursday morning when Rey had come down for breakfast, she smelled in distress. He had asked her if she was alright but she had brushed him off saying she was fine. 

_ Your Omega doesn't trust you. _

To go to the appointment Rey dressed in clothes that didn't belong to Ben and it bothered him, Rey also seemed more on edge than usual. 

Ben was worried that Luke would find something wrong with Rey. 

_ What if her awakening caused permanent damage? _

_ Will she be able to live a normal life? _

_ Can she go on suppressants soon? _

Ben didn’t love the idea of Rey’s scent being tainted by the smell of suppressants, but he also knew that he was having a difficult time resisting her smell. Ben had done a good job so far of keeping sex off his mind, at least while he was in Rey’s presence. When he was alone all he could think about was how soft her skin was and how good it would sound to have her moaning for him. Any time they touched each other their bodies fit perfectly like they were made for each other. 

Sitting together in the backseat of the car Ben was already rubbing the gland on her wrist but he also pulled her head to rest on his chest. Ben turned his face so he was able to get close to her ear. She seemed reluctant for a moment once her head was on his chest but quickly relaxed.

“Are you doing okay?” 

“Yeah I’m just anxious” 

_ Make your Omega feel better. _

“Everything will be fine, no matter what happens today with Luke,” Ben said, trying to send out pheromones to calm Rey. Normally he would purr for her, it seemed to work well to calm her, but it would be really embarrassing with his dad in the car. It really was in intimate action to purr for someone. 

_ She smells so good. Mark your Omega. _

*****

Rey’s appointment went well, Luke said that physically she was alright and recovering quickly. Although the real worry now is her hormones and pheromones, they are intensifying. 

Luke ran some tests on both Rey and Ben, he wanted to see how they were reacting to each other.

“You two are intensifying your pheromones, I understand that you both are going through some changes right now but if these results are the same at our next appointment it may be cause for concern,” Luke said as he read out and explained the results to Ben and Rey.

“I thought you said we are compatible,” Rey said and Ben noticed how her scent spiked. Reaching over Ben took Rey’s hand and did small circles with his thumb over her scent gland. 

“Oh, I am sorry Rey. That is still very true. The reason these results could be a concern is that with these intense pheromones levels you are both having you could send each other into a spontaneous heat or rut.” Luke said, noticing how Ben reacted so quickly to Rey’s needs.

“On a different note, have you had any contact with any Alphas outside Han and Ben?”

“No, to be honest, I haven't really had enough energy to do much,” Rey answered.

_ Your Omega is so pretty. _

_ Your Omega is so strong. _

_ Your Omega should not be around any other Alphas. _

“That is understandable but if you are feeling up to it I would suggest you invite some Alpha and Omega friends over. Spend some time with them outdoors and get used to scents of other people.” Luke said writing on his notepad.

Ben continued rubbing her scent gland but it was more for him than her. He was anxious thinking about Rey hanging around other people, especially Alphas. 

“I am also clearing you to go back to school but that is whenever you feel ready, don't force yourself. We have an appointment on Monday so I would suggest waiting till after that appointment to decide to go back to school”

_ Your Omega is not recovered yet she needs more time home with you.  _

Ben couldn't hold back anymore and jumped in, “But Luke wouldn't it be really hard on Rey to go back so soon? I mean there are still things she needs time to learn and get used to.” 

“Ben I need to go back to school” Rey said, her tone was strong but obviously trying to soothe Ben who was anxious.

Ben noticed that his own anxiety sparked Reys.

_ Get a hold of yourself, your Omega is worried now. _

Taking a deep breath and calming himself Ben spoke, “you are right, I was just concerned that it would be too much too soon. But I’m sure that after Monday's appointment you will be ready.” 

“I agree with Ben to a degree Rey, you should not push yourself right now,” Luke said and Ben was grateful that Luke agreed with him. 

****

On Saturday Poe, Finn, and Rose came over to visit Rey, the five of them went for a walk around the neighbourhood and Rey seemed okay. After their walk, the five of them hung out on the front porch and had a big lunch that Leia made. The group of five naturally split into a group of two and a group of three. Rose, Finn, and Rey were sitting on the large porch furniture. Rey seemed to be talking very intently with Finn, her face blushed from time to time and Ben assumed they were talking about Omega things. 

Ben wished that Rey was comfortable enough around him to come to him with anything but he understood that her trusting him that much might take a while. 

“Have you guys gone out together yet?” Poe asked. 

Ben brought his attention back to Poe and was confused by his question. 

“What do you mean?”

“I just mean you guys have been hanging around the house together, you haven't had to deal with being in public around other people yet,” Poe said.

“Yeah, I am kind of worried about how I will react to other Alphas around her. No offence but I want to choke you out right now for even being near her.”

“No worries dude I get it, when Finn and I first got together I got into like five fights the first week alone. It is hard to see someone looking at your Omega. But I will say it as many times as you need, I’m only into Finn.”

“Doesn't matter to my inner Alpha, you are near her and she is unsuppressed”

“If it helps I don’t like her scent - I mean, her scent isn't bad but it is not my type I guess,”

“Finn’s not my type either if that helps,” said Ben and both of them chuckled. 

“Do you have any plan for when you come back to school?” 

“I think that I am going to rework my schedule to at least have two classes with her a day….. I have a favour to ask….” Ben had a hard time asking someone for help. Someone who is an Alpha to help him take care of his Omega. “Can you keep an eye out for Rey at school too? Just if I’m not around can you try and be there for her?”

“I've always looked out for her. Finn and she are best friends, I am going to be even more protective of them now that they are both Omegas.” Poe said looking over to where Finn and Rey sat together talking. 

“Thanks, I still hate your guts for being near her'' Ben said before his attention was drawn back to Rey, Rose, and Finn. Ben had never really noticed Rose, she was really nice - and very flirty. He did notice however that she had made no flirty comments to him today, she was a good friend. Although she was a Beta she obviously understood that Rey and Ben were something to each other and backed off of Ben completely. 

“Babe,” Finn said looking at Poe, “can you go to the car and get the gift I got for Rey?”

Poe rolled his eyes slightly but got up and quickly did what his Omega asked. 

“Alphas are good for all sorts of things,” Ben overheard Finn say quietly to Rey, and she started to blush. Rey looked so adorable when she blushed. 

_ Omega is so beautiful. _

Poe handed a gift bag to Finn before Finn quickly handed it to Rey. She smiled and thanked Finn and Poe multiple times. After she pulled out the pink sparkly tissue paper Rey retrieved a stuffed bear with a dark blue bow. 

“Okay, okay, so this bear is the best. It is specifically made for Omegas” Finn reached over into the bag and pulled out a box and handed it to Rey. 

“The little vials are Alpha scents, I didn't know what you liked so I got you the scent set that is the most popular. You open the back of the bear and put these little vials in so that the bear has the scent of an Alpha when you cuddle it” Finn explained. 

_ Your Omega should not have the scent of another Alpha anywhere near her.  _

Finn plucked one of the plastic scent vials, “This one is empty so you can add a scent if you find an Alpha scent you like. Poe gave me one when we first got together” Finn said and smiled at Poe. 

Ben saw Rey bend her face into the box and breath deeply. Ben noticed that Rey wrinkled her nose for a moment and turned her face away from the box. She quickly put on a smile to hug and thank Finn. 

Rose pulled out a small bag and handed it to Rey. When Rey opened it she pulled out multiple chocolate bars and different candies. 

_ Other people should not be feeding your Omega. _

“I just got you some candy, gods know I would need all the sugar right now,” Rose said explaining her gift as Rey hugged her to thank her. Ben knew that both Finn and Rose were just friends but he didn’t love that she was having such close physical contact with her. 

* * *

Rey was so happy to see Poe, Finn and Rose, she had texted and called them every day but she still missed hanging out with them. Rose had arrived first and Rey didn’t notice anything different about Rose’s scent. She and Rose had talked for ten minutes while they all wanted for Finn and Poe to show up. She caught Rey up on her first date with Hux and how she really liked him. Rey smiled knowing that Rose really did deserve to be happy, Hux was not the person Rey thought Rose would end up dating. He was kind of uptight and never really smiled at anyone, Rey really did think that Rose was the only person Hux actually liked at all. It was cute to watch their relationship unfold. They had the whole “I hate everyone else except you” trope going. 

When Poe and Finn showed up Rey had forgotten for a moment her new designation and immediately hugged Finn. He smelled sweeter than normal, it was comforting but not in the same way that Ben’s scent was. During their hug, Rey's face came close to Finn's neck and his scent was overpowered by the scent of a car tree air freshener and smoke. Rey pulled back quickly and rubbed her nose to get rid of the scent.

Rey knew that in the past she would have hugged Poe as well but at that moment her Omega instincts wouldn't let her. 

_ He doesn't smell right. _

Instead, she simply gave him a genuine smile and waved to him. Poe seemed to understand without her needing to explain. 

“How are you doing sunshine?” Finn asked her, looking at her with worry in his eyes. 

“I’m…. okay. Good and bad, but it's getting better” Rey replied honestly and all her friends seemed to be happy enough with that answer. 

Later that day Finn gave her a gift, she knew he meant well but the artificial Alpha scents didn't sit well with her and bothered her. After they had left Rey had thrown out the fake Alpha scents, she felt guilty throwing away something Finn had given her. Rey kept the empty one thinking that maybe she could ask Ben to scent it for her. She had shaken her head immediately, becoming too embarrassed to even think of asking him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Monday finally came and Ben was hopeful that Luke would keep Rey home longer. Ben truly enjoyed spending time with Rey.

After Thursday's appointment, they had started going for walks on the trails near his house. His inner Alpha didn't love that she was moving around so much when she obviously wasn’t fully recovered. Ben knew Rey tried to hide it but she was exhausted often and needed lows of rest. She also never initiated contact with him, she only did a couple of times and those were only when she was very upset. Although she never initiated their touching Ben noticed she never turned him away when he asked to hold her. Over the few days Rey had been living with them the family had quickly gotten into a routine. In the mornings Ben and his mother were the first ones up, both rising at about seven in the morning. Ben went for a run while his mother spent her time showering and getting ready for work. By the time Ben was back from his run, his dad would be up and making breakfast for his mom. Ben showered while both of his parents went to work, his mom driving to her office across town and his dad going to his home office. 

Ben usually had a smoothie after his shower and waited for Rey to wake up. She normally got up at about nine-thirty or ten o’clock. Ben remembered how one day she had been concerned about how much she was sleeping, explaining that for the years she had been living with Unkar she had always woken up at six in the morning to start working. When he learned this Ben had regretted not beating Unkar when he had the chance. 

In all the time they spent together they both never brought up their situation. Neither of them talked about how they were now connected by something so deep that it was almost impossible to put into words. Over the days Ben got better at reading the subtle changes in her scent, and Ben knew that she was starting to get some instincts for reading his scent as well. To help Rey learn more about pheromones and pheromone control they started playing this game throughout the day, where one of them would randomly send a burst of pheromones and the other would have to guess the person's emotion. Ben purposefully stayed away from sending bursts of upset or angry pheromones, he knew that her Omega instinct would not react well to him smelling upset or angry. 

Unfortunately for Ben, Luke did not recommend for Rey to stay home longer at Monday's appointment and cleared her to go back to school. 

Luke had also said that both of their pheromones were still heightened and it was slightly concerning, they had to keep and eye on it.

* * *

Rey was happy that Luke had cleared her to go back to school- in theory. But in actuality, she was extremely worried about how her new instincts would make her react to being around so many people. Ben seems slightly upset that she wanted to go back to school, he didn't say he was upset but his scent was different than normal and it was making her on edge. 

“Ben?” Rey said looking to where he sat at the other end of the couch, “are-are you okay?” 

Ben looked up from his laptop, “yeah I’m fine” 

Ben had explained to Rey that it was rude to sniff the air a lot, but since she wasn’t supper used to scents yet she sniffed the air to make sure Ben’s scent was upset like she thought. Ben looked at Rey slightly unsure when he heard her sniff the air slightly. 

“You don't smell fine,” Rey said.

Rey watched as Ben sat up and closed his laptop. 

“I… I just don't know if it is the right idea for you to go back to school tomorrow”

“Ben I have to back eventually”

“I know, I just think you need more time to recover”

Rey knew that she was also worried about going back to school, she was mostly worried about spending time away from Ben. The most time they spent apart since she first awakened was when they slept, and even then she was sleeping in his clothes and dreaming of him. 

“We also won't be together all the time anymore,” Rey said quietly, knowing that although she never was the one to initiate anything in their relationship, whatever that relationship was, she was the one who needed to start this conversation. 

“Yeah, and that” Ben said chuckling slightly and moving closer to Rey. 

“People are going to ask questions”

“You don't have to answer any of their questions if you don't want Rey,” Ben quickly said protectively. 

“I know I don’t, but I also don't know the answer to lots of questions they may ask…..like why we are suddenly attached at the hip”    
  


“Because it is better for you,” Ben said without a second thought.

“But what does that  _ mean?  _ What happens when I finally have to leave and have to live in the real world?”

“This is the real world”

“No Ben it's not”

_ Don't say these things Alpha smells upset stop! _

But Rey couldn’t stop; she needed to say the things that had been eating her alive for the past week.

“This is us spending all day on the couch together, and you feeding me enough food for a small army. The real world is where people give me dirty looks for being the dirty little poor girl. And now it's worse because I’m a poor Omega who attached herself to a big rich Alpha.” Rey said and she kept going, once she opened the vault all the words kept coming out, “And I don't know what's going to happen anymore, I used to have my whole future planned out and now I don't know what's going to happen. All I do know is that I need to go to school and do  _ something _ or I am going to explode” 

Ben looked at her as she spoke quickly and Rey knew that her scent was really anxious and upset but she didn't care. Ben didn't say anything he just moved closer to her and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

_ Let him bite you! He would be such a good Alpha and take such good care of you. _

_ Tell him he is a good Alpha. _

_ He is so strong and kind, he will be such a good dad. _

_ His knot would feel so good, so much better than that plastic. _

_ Tell him you want him to mate you, ask him to give you pups.  _

_ Please, lick his gland. He smells so good, he will taste good too.  _

“You can still have everything you dreamed of Rey, and I will be right beside you for as long as you want,” Ben said with such conviction and truth in his voice it sent shivers down her spine. His voice was so deep and when he spoke close to her ear like he was it calmed her quickly. 

“Also I am pretty sure  _ I  _ attached myself to  _ you, _ ” Ben said jokingly. Rey laughed lightly at his attempt to cheer her up. She knew it was strange, she had never really believed people to be one hundred percent truthful with her ever. However with Ben somehow she knew that when he said something he was telling the truth. 

“I told you I have to go out for a bit tonight right?” Ben asked after they had sat together for a few moments. 

“Yeah,” Rey said looking up at him. 

“I can stay if you need”

“No, go I’ll be fine. I’ll probably just take a nap, or something, while you are gone”

Ben nodded and saw satisfied with her answer, Rey noticed that his scent was calmer and less anxious now.

* * *

  
  


Ben hated the fact that he had to leave Rey but he also knew that him going to therapy was also better for both him and Rey. Once he got to the office they immediately started talking about what had happened in the time between their last sessions. 

“A lot has happened but you seem to be handling it very well” 

“Seem is a good word to use” Ben responded, “I really have no idea what I am doing. And all my instincts want me to do is keep her in bed and mate her. You have no idea how hard it is to be close to her and not just bite her gland. It is so close all the time, and she smells so good, even better cuz there are no blockers to get in the way.”

“I understand that you are worried you might just ‘Alpha out’ and bite her but I honestly have no concerns at all you will ever do that. You just aren't capable of it” She said, Ben instantly relaxed. He trusted her opinion more than anything, and it was deeply reassuring to hear her say he would never hurt Rey.

“Tell me about her?” Amilyn asked.

“She is really beautiful, she has this smile that makes everyone else smile, you know? And really smart, she is going to be an engineer. We have mostly the same taste in movies, she likes Disney movies a lot and hums along to the songs,” Ben said, finding it surprisingly easy to talk about Rey. 

“You really like her,” Amilyn said.

“Well yeah she is my soulmate,” Ben said.

“When I say you like her I mean you like  _ her _ , yes we know that you are both very compatible but you like  _ her.  _ Do you want to know how I know?”

Ben nodded and Amilyn expanded, “when I asked about her you didn't just talk about her scent or her body. You got to know this girl, you don't do that. You don't reach out to people like that,” 

“It's just the ‘soulmate’ thing,” Ben said in response. 

“You mentioned her before she was an Omega,” Amilyn said.

“I did?”

“Yes in one of our past sessions, I made note of it because it is rare for you to talk about new people you meet. I assume she is the same “nice girl” from class you mentioned? The same one who is in your lunch period but you were too nervous to go sit with her?” 

Ben scowled at Amilyn, he hated it when she paid such close attention to what he said. She had an amazing memory, but she had a point. Even before Ben knew she was his ‘soulmate’ he thought about her.

“I just feel bad she got stuck with an Alpha like me…”

  
  


*****

  
  


After he had gotten home from therapy Ben had gone to Rey’s room to see if she was awake and if she wanted to play Mario cart or go for a walk before dinner. 

The door was open slightly but Ben still knocked before he entered, “Hey” Ben said as he walked in cautiously not wanting to scare Rey with his sudden presence. After entering Ben saw that Rey was not asleep but was dressed in his sweatpants and sweatshirt. A large amount of fabric engulfed her small frame but the sight of her in his clothes still made Ben’s inner Alpha preen. Rey was sitting in the center of her bed surrounded by her clothes, she was chewing on her nails looking at the clothes as if they had personally offended her.

“Is something wrong?” Ben asked confused by the scene he saw in front of him. 

“I was trying to pick an outfit for tomorrow,” Rey said and Ben patiently waited for her to elaborate. Ben could tell that something was wrong and made Rey upset but he had no idea what it was. Moving forward Ben instinctively pulled her hand away from her mouth and began rubbing small circles on her wrist gland. Rey relaxed slightly and began to explain further. 

“I came up to take a nap but then I decided to pick my outfit for tomorrow. But I don't like anything” 

“Just wear what you normally do” Ben suggested and he sensed he said something wrong. 

“Oh wow you are so helpful, why didn’t I think of that?” Rey said sarcastically. 

Over the short time, Ben had known Rey he had learned that whenever she was feeling upset she would get sarcastic and lash out slightly. She never said anything truly mean, and she never spoke to his parents the way she did to Ben. He assumed because they were her guardians and she was closer to Ben.

Ben knew she didn’t mean what she said but it was still tough to mentally remind himself that it was just the hormones talking and Rey wasn’t actually mad with him. 

“I’m sorry,” Rey said quickly, losing her sarcasm and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. 

Taking her hand out of Bens she wrapped her arms around herself. Ben mentally noted that she also very rarely wore a bra any time they were home. The thought of his shirts and sweaters directly rubbing against Rey’s nipples made Ben have to think of cold showers and dead kittens. 

“It’s just that nothing feels right anymore so I am having a hard time finding something I want to wear,”

Ben started to understand what was going on, although Rey had only been with them for about a week she had grown more weight over that time and Ben had watched closely as her body subtly changed. She was still skinny enough that his inner Alpha was constantly wanting him to feed her but Ben could tell she was growing healthier. Her fingers looked less thin and her cheeks looked fuller when she smiled. Ben couldn’t wait until her stomach and hips gained more fat, right now his inner Alpha hated that when Ben held Rey he could feel her ribs easily and how her hip bones sharply protruded. 

“If you don’t feel ready to go back to school you don't need to, we can stay home for a few more days. You can't force yourself, Rey, you need time to rest” 

“I want to go back,” Rey said sharply “I just need to pick clothes, this  _ isn't _ an Omega thing” 

Ben knew it was an Omega thing but he wasn't going to fight her on that point. “Maybe something in my closet will work? I have some clothes from a couple of years ago that will maybe fit you” 

Rey didn't respond verbally, she just nodded and got up from her bed, not waiting for Ben before she went right into his room. She began looking around his closet and found an old Star Trek t-shirt Ben wore in eighth grade and had forgotten about. While she dug through his closet Rey’s scent spiked and Ben could smell her slick and waves of strong pheromones. 

Ben cleared his throat worried that if we said what had first come to mind Rey would think he was a total creep. “Better?” Ben asked hopeful that he had done the right thing by letting her into his closet. 

“Mmhm” Rey rescinded as she held a couple of clothing items close to her chest. Ben really was going to have no clothes of his own left if Rey kept taking them all.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really edit this chapter very well I am sorry but I just wanted to publish I as soon as possible.
> 
> Please leave a comment I would love to know your thoughts on the story! :)


End file.
